


蒼穹之翼

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 真風從起火的宮殿裡救出朝夏，帶著凜音一同來到一個叫做「索拉鎮」的地方。





	1. 朝夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 封面圖感謝極地君。

 

 

　　

 

　　先是煙味，然後是地板傳來的熱度，臉、手、手臂、腿。起火了，朝夏心想，國王死了，起火了，緒月大人完成他的任務，而我完成了我的。

　　他想起國王冷笑著問過他「你以為你這樣自我作賤，能有什麼報酬嗎？死了想上天堂嗎？」「人死後的歸處不是我可知。」他只是照實回答，然後被國王打到嘔血。

　　「你以為你真的相信緒月嗎？」國王咆哮，聲音裡一半是憤怒一半是脆弱。這個問題他沒有回答。緒月大人不需要被信仰，可理解的正確不需要被信仰。

　　他其實願意娓娓跟國王說這一切，只是國王從來不想聽。

　　熱度愈來愈高，他不知道整間離宮什麼時候會被火焰吞噬。他希望凜音可以逃得出去。

 

 

　　「為什麼是你呢？因為除了你沒有別人會相信我說的話，那麼這件事就只有你能去做，這就是你的命。你可以選擇不信，你可以選擇掉頭就走，那這件事情就與你無干，你只需要問自己的良知。」

　　「您不必跟我確認。」朝夏說。

　　「我知道，但提醒你你有自由意志可以決斷也是我的義務，我必須這樣做。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「去吧。」緒月第一次露出悲傷的神情，「喝下這個，然後到那座無人的離宮去。那裡沒有警衛、沒有拘束，你隨時可以逃走，但你也就會前功盡棄。」

　　朝夏沒有說話，他知道什麼「我不會離開」的承諾都是無意義的話語。

　　「國王每晚都會去，那時是他被惡魔附身最徹底的模樣，但惡魔會被喝這藥的人吸引，於是你就成了拘他的牢籠，直到我能殺死他為止。」緒月定定看著他的眼睛，像是慈愛又像是無情，「記得，不管他對你做什麼，你都不可以反抗。」

　　朝夏站得筆直，唰的對緒月行了最後一次軍禮。

 

 

　　「統領官？朝夏少校？」

　　「誰？」很久沒有人以軍銜稱呼他了，朝夏吃力將頭轉往聲音來向。

　　「禁衛步兵第二連中尉，真風，」那個聲音說，「長官，我幫您。」

　　「有看到一個女孩子嗎？」

　　「凜音小姐來求救，我叫她在外面躲著。」

　　「我眼睛看不見，兩腿膝蓋以下都不能動，你帶她走，火燒得很快。」朝夏冷靜地說，「快走，這是現實問題。」

　　聲音沉默了兩秒，隨即有一雙手把朝夏從脅下架起，「我背您，膝蓋以上還能動的話就試著用力。」

　　在火場裡走了一陣，溫度時高時低，「凜音呢？她安全了嗎？」朝夏問。

　　「我在這裡。」顫抖的女孩聲音從他左邊傳來，「我才不會丟下你自己逃。」

　　「走快點。」真風說。

　　「我腳軟了。」女孩低聲嘟囔著，但腳步聲也隨之加快。

 

 

　　「為什麼不逃？」國王最常用手摸著他的臉頰問，「這表示你其實有點病態不是嗎？正常人怎麼可能受得了這種生活？願意這樣做的人一定自己有問題，是不是？怎麼可能有人用道德精神去接受不道德的事呢？」

 

 

　　「我駕馬車，可能會有點顛簸，抱歉。」真風說，「都城現在很亂，禁衛軍到處搜捕緒月餘黨，長官你的名字好像也在裡面，我們得趕快離開。」

　　「你不必這樣，這樣繼續下去沒有意義。」朝夏搖頭，「你帶凜音走。」

　　真風沉默了一陣子。「兩年多以前，我們兩批人在禁衛軍營房裡鬥毆，幾個人重傷。你判了我十鞭。」

　　朝夏沒有說話。

　　「你也判了對方領頭的人十鞭。」真風說，「我家裡窮，當兵是為了吃飽，貴族瞧我們不起，不是貴族的想拉攏我們壯大自己勢力，你是我在軍隊裡唯一見過真正公正的長官。」

 

 

　　他在離宮待了一年。

　　他記得一個人，他讓自己不要去想起一個人，好像這樣就能把心裡最不受玷汙的那個澄澈角落保護起來一樣。那個人唱歌很好聽，那個人的夢想是當水手去看遍全世界。

　　那個人寫過一首歌送給他，痛苦最劇烈的時候他會在心裡唱著，歌唱的靈魂好像能夠抽離出來而忘記自己的肉體。

　　那首歌是他唯一的盾。

　　他逼自己不要想起那個人的名字。

 

 

　　「呼，」真風的聲音明顯是鬆了一口氣，「我們通過國界了。」

　　「要去哪裡？」朝夏問。

　　「……索拉鎮。」真風回答，「我好像會是那裡的領主。」

　　「『好像會是』。」凜音自言自語。

　　「應該是啦，我有律師寄來的文書。我母親那邊的遠房堂叔過世，好像繼承人算到後來只有我一個，律師是這樣說的啦，我不識字。」真風說到最後聲音愈來愈心虛，只好傻笑兩聲結尾。

　　「『是這樣說的』。」凜音低聲喃喃。

　　「凜音。」

　　「好啦，對不起。」

　　「長官你不必兇她啦。」

 

 

　　離宮有一本地圖集。

　　起初他不敢去翻，刻意的、決絕的不去想那裡面的汪洋和港灣。直到某一天他身體起了反應，在撕裂的痛苦裡起了反應，當他趴在地上喘息，胃裡東西幾乎要嘔吐出來，國王將他的鮮血和他的那混著塗在他的左手食指上，然後輕輕一下一下如同溫柔般的撫著他頭髮，「沒關係，別哭，別哭，人就是這樣，再怎麼厭惡骯髒，骨子裡永遠有一部份是愛髒的，沒關係，人本來是這樣。」

　　日出之前國王離去，他掙扎爬起來收拾一地穢物（凜音早晨就會從有三道鎖的藏身密室出來幫他做飯，他不想讓那女孩看到這些），拿昨晚打的水沖乾淨全身，把自己的左手刷洗到破皮。然後他去拿了地圖集，粗暴地翻開一頁，右手手指猛力朝書頁摁下去。

　　「威尼斯，」他說，「有運河，有水巷，有帶著面具的狂歡節。」他的手指在書頁上移動，「或許待三天，然後往南，會到拉文納，他會喜歡那裡的大教堂，Aya。」朝夏咯咯笑了出來，然後哭泣。

　　那天之後，他偶爾會拜託凜音去拿那本書，「隨便翻一頁，告訴我一個港口，然後告訴我那裡有什麼，那艘船的水手一路上會看到什麼。」

　　他始終盡量不讓自己的左手碰到那本書。

 

 

　　門外傳來真風和凜音的腳步聲，然後是推門的聲音。

　　「旅館老闆說搭船去比較快，說晚上有一艘船要出發北上，可以順便載我們一程。」凜音說。

　　「好。」

　　「長官……」真風欲言又止，「對不起，聽說搭船很晃，可能會害您不舒服。」

　　「我們不是軍人了，叫我朝夏。」

　　「……朝夏長官。」

 

 

　　有一天凜音為他送飯時告訴他：「緒月大人要我跟你說，就快了。」

　　三天後，夜幕低垂時分，國王一直沒有來。突然間他眼前一黑，雙腳完全失去力氣，整個人癱跌在地上。有什麼從他身體裡被抽走，但他卻覺得彷彿這身體終於真正完整。

　　真正乾淨。

　　他癱在那裡，張著沒有視覺的眼睛，不知道多久，直到火焰逐漸燃起。

 

 

　　「我們到了。」

　　他聽到船隻吱呀靠岸停泊的聲音。真風和凜音把他抬出船艙，緩緩走過木板上了碼頭。風很冷，像刀一樣刮著人臉。

　　「到了，索拉鎮。」真風說，聲音在大風裡被吹得有點凌亂。

　　「……好小。」凜音嘖了一聲。

　　「小地方。」真風又用嘿嘿笑當作尾音，他尷尬的時候就會這樣。

　　「小地方很好，」朝夏說，「你可以有你自己的宇宙，真風。」

　　「老實說我聽不太懂這句話，長……朝夏。」

　　朝夏往聲音的方向伸出手，好像過了很久很久，他感覺到有隻男子的手遲疑碰著他的掌心。他握住那隻手，手指和手掌有繭，是一隻慣常拿劍拿槍操練的手。

　　「沒關係，你只要知道這是一句祝福的話就好了。」

 

　　（第一章　完）


	2. 澄輝

 

 

　　「早，澄輝先生。」

　　「早，悠未先生。」

　　「每天都這麼早來寄信？令堂一定很高興。」

　　澄輝訕訕笑了笑。他聽到櫃台後面樓梯傳來腳步聲，但下來到一半卻又往樓上折回去，他強自按捺住失望的心情，領了收條道了再見離去。

　　走出好幾步遠，他忍不住回頭張望郵局二樓幾扇窗戶，其中有一扇的窗簾裝飾著手織蕾絲，他總想那會不會就是她的房間。

 

　　當初接到任務時，他就知道這是要把自己流放邊疆的手段。他自認不是什麼勇敢的人，從來沒想過當烈士，他也只是某些東西堅持不願意簽名批准，如此而已。警局局長把他叫進辦公室摔了好幾個墨水瓶破口大罵，他被潑得一身黑，出來依舊把那份公文退回去。過兩天他就接到新任命，叫他來這個鳥不生蛋的小港口當密探，監視從鄰國來的新領主。

　　他回家收收東西與母親辭別，然後落寞踏上旅途，想著自己的警察生涯大概完了。

　　到了索拉鎮，他發現這是個人們都很好相處的地方，大家很快接受他這個「從都市來散心的商家子弟」，酒館常客還都願意跟他聊聊。新領主是個年輕人，帶著一個女孩跟一個病人，他跟女孩有時會分別到鎮上來。澄輝原本還對那個病人有些好奇，但鎮裡的人被問到都只會說「哎呀，就一個病人嘛，多辛苦，家裡有個病人很辛苦的。」久了他也就接受了，人都會病，誰家沒幾件辛苦事。

　　頭兩份報告他還認真寫，第三份他已經不想寫了，上頭一點信息也沒回，擺明了讓他在這裡自生自滅。他以為自己應該很頹喪，但他沒有。

　　他寄第一份報告回局裡的時候認識了當地郵局局長悠未，「什麼局長？全郵局就我一個人！」悠未大笑，「叫我悠未就好，寄回首都要三十個里爾，大約七天到。」

　　一個月後他拿第二份報告去寄，悠未卻不在，只有一個女孩子趴在櫃台上打盹。她聽到聲音抬起頭來。

　　「啊，你是那個……外地人？局長出門，我代班，信給我。三十個里爾。」她俐俐落落收了錢打了郵戳寫了收條。她的臉圓圓的眼睛大大的，遞收條給他的手指很白，像北地早春樹木新發的嫩芽。

　　她是悠未局長的女兒，叫做瀨音。

　　後來，他每天天沒亮就來，待在郵局旁邊樹叢裡痴痴坐著等，等到天色漸白他就會聽到屋裡開始有動靜，聽到腳步聲，然後聽到她吼著叫爸爸起床，再聽到她吼著要兩個弟弟起床吃飯到港口上工去。然後屋裡會吵吵鬧鬧，郵局大門會打開，她大弟會抱著繩索提著箱子帶著小弟出門，然後他才會鼓起勇氣去寄信，信裡裝滿了寫給母親的無聊事。他希望他母親每天都接到信不會覺得奇怪。

　　有時候，等他弟弟出門不久，她也會帶著紡針出門到酒館去，酒館後面有間大倉庫，索拉鎮的女人平時都聚在那裡紡紗。一路上他會保持距離暗暗跟著她，說服自己這叫做護送，雖然索拉鎮是個最不需要警察的平靜地方。

　　某天瀨音提著紡針走在路上，走著走著突然拐進濃密樹林裡，他以為女孩子是要解手，趕忙退開幾步背過身。過一會他卻聽到歌聲傳來，一開始有點小心翼翼，後來就放開了唱，高亢清亮。他忍不住躡手躡腳循著歌聲過去，看見瀨音閉著眼睛，對著滿眼參天古木放聲高歌，唱的是北地峽灣漁港調子，平板無奇，但在澄輝耳裡聽來有如天籟。

　　澄輝不敢再靠近，只是遠遠看著。調子很好記，他聽了兩遍就記住，不由得跟著哼唱起來。

　　瀨音的歌聲突然停了，她回頭，恰好與澄輝隔著樹林眼對著眼。澄輝愣住，腳底像是生了根，喉嚨像吞了三斤啞藥一個字也發不出來。

　　瀨音倏地轉頭跑了，提著裙子腳步徬徨，像一隻受驚的小鹿。

　　「啊，對不起……」澄輝對著遠去的背影頹然。

　　那之後瀨音出門都繞路走。澄輝寫了十封信想要道歉，十封信變成二十封信，二十封信變成三十封信，全部積在自己書桌上沒送出去。他每天仍舊一大早帶著兩封信到郵局，寄出一封信，猶豫很久以後帶著另一封信回住處。

　　他想過，每天都想，想面對面跟瀨音說「我愛你，嫁給我吧。」

　　然後他就會不得不向瀨音坦承自己的密探身分，向悠未局長、向索拉鎮和善的人們招認自己自始至終都在欺騙他們，自己是個大騙子。他不敢想像瀨音會用什麼眼神看他。

　　澄輝頹然倒在床上，仰望窗外湛藍無雲的天光，他每天都想把自己活活掐死算了。

 

 

　　「新茶？」悠未起身跟來客打招呼。

　　「剛從船上卸貨的，好東西。」壽鎮長指著紙包上印的油墨，「瞧，大─吉─嶺。」

　　悠未轉身進屋燒水。壽鎮長自己拉了椅子坐下，「我來的路上遇到那個密探，小伙子看起來很憂鬱啊。」

　　「憂鬱？」悠未吹鬍子瞪眼，「我女兒才憂鬱。昨天跟她說『整天繃著一張臉，我直接幫你跟他提親得了』，她不但氣哭還拿郵戳章砸我，你瞧我下巴頦這印子。我都捨得讓她嫁去大城市見不著了，她跟我生氣？」

　　「女孩子家臉皮薄，當爸爸的別這麼直截了當。」壽鎮長掏出菸斗點火，一下子香氣滿室。

　　「男孩子家就臉皮薄了？每天我門還沒開就來寄信，有本事好幾個月每天起大早沒本事開口講半句話，只曉得眼睛瞪這麼大往我背後探頭探腦，沒出息。」

　　「人家是老實剛正得罪長官才派到這，這種小伙子不錯啊。」

　　「出息都用到別的地方。」悠未把熱水沖進茶壺裡。「老實是頂老實的。」

　　「像咱們領主。」

　　「像，」悠未點頭，「傻孩子。」

　　「領主上任是自己捧著律師信來敲我門問我怎麼辦，亙古未見。」

 

　　那一天，是壽鎮長帶著少年與少女去找搬到鎮上住的管家松風，四人走了好長一段路到領主府邸去，去敲女管家花音的門，開了大鎖進了大宅。過程中少年不斷跟他說「謝謝」，壽鎮長心裡就疼愛得緊，已經想把他當自己的孩子一樣。

　　少年隨即把病人接了去。又過幾天，壽鎮長帶著累積兩年多無人理會的全鎮稅收前往領主府，少年接過錢眼睛都發直，「這麼多錢？真的這麼多錢？」

　　「這…沒幾個錢，我們丁點大的鎮子，收不到多少錢啦。」

　　「我這輩子沒看過這麼多錢，謝謝你，鎮長。」

　　壽鎮長出了府邸沒多遠，突然聽到有人從後面追趕來。

　　「壽鎮長！壽鎮長！請問錢這麼多是不是因為稅金抽太高了？對不起我剛才沒有想到要問！對不起！」

 

　　「你說，我是不是直接去跟那小子說叫他辭職算了？我郵局這還可以雇個人手。」

　　「警察吃公家飯，誰會隨便砸了自己鐵飯碗？」

　　「郵局也算公家飯。」

　　「也是。不過誰要扔了大城市的工作來咱們這荒郊野外？」

　　「……」

　　「而且小伙子還不知道咱們曉得他來歷，你這樣直接講出來衝擊太大。」

　　悠未不說話，只是長吁短嘆。

 

 

　　日子一天天過去，草地成了雪地，大海成了冰洋。澄輝依舊每天早上來寄信，眼神飄忽蹉跎半天又轉身離去，悠未急得要白了頭，他真想把這小伙子捆起來問「你是要愁死我家女兒是不是？」

　　郵局開始三不五時收到紙筆墨水，封條上寫的是給領主府，悠未堅持自己大清早走半個多小時的路去領主府送貨，死拖活拉叫女兒替他坐櫃台。

　　「今兒有啥動靜沒有？」悠未問壽鎮長。

　　「沒。有了我還不跟你說嘛。」壽鎮長一口一口吐著煙。

　　「勞煩你也每天起一大早。」悠未長嘆。

　　「沒什麼，只是苦了瀨音。」

　　「唉。」悠未決定換個話題，「這幾回送來的紙愈來愈大包，松風說領主學寫字學得很快，現在愈寫愈多了。」

　　「這孩子上進，當了領主還想讀書識字，」壽鎮長一臉樂呵，「我就知道這孩子有出息。」

　　「我家櫻木有他十分之一的心就好，」悠未再度長嘆，「整天只會跟和希那個狐朋狗黨混在一起跟人打架，沒一點像我。」

　　「咱們年輕的時候打架也不輸人的。」

　　「哼。是純矢醫生在教他讀書嗎？她不是每個主日都會去領主府？」

　　「不是，聽說是那個女孩子在教他。怎麼不找純矢呢？醫生讀的書多，學起來才有學問，下回你送東西去替我說說。」

　　「誰閒著沒事去跟領主指手畫腳這些事的？」

 

 

　　日子又一天天過去，雪地成了泥地，冰洋少了冰。郵局開始三不五時收到花種花苗，悠未大清早送去時常看到松風和領主一起蹲在地裡這刨刨那挖挖，那個女孩有時也在，一邊抱怨「裙子都給弄髒」一邊幫著灑水。

　　「我都不想問了。」悠未搖頭。

　　壽鎮長只是拍拍老友肩膀，「天下父母心。」

　　「松風說要種玫瑰，紅的白的，」悠未說，「說是領主府那個病人喜歡。」

　　「那人不是個瞎子嗎？」

　　「你管那麼多，他看不見別人總看得見。」

　　「種點東西也好，」壽鎮長說，「那園子裡除了株大橡樹其他都死光了，是該整理整理，這孩子有心。」

　　「瞧你說得好像自家生的一樣。」

　　壽鎮長苦笑，「上帝慈悲，祂沒給我和美風一個孩子，祂應該不介意我在心裡把這孩子當自己的疼。」

 

 

　　甫入夏的某一個晴天，澄輝收到一封長信，隨即動身離去。他消失了兩個月，瀨音也哭了兩個月。

　　兩個月後一大早，悠未才開門就看到澄輝站在那等著，「你這渾──」他正想開口罵人就看到澄輝左臂纏著黑紗。「……請進。」

　　「請問，瀨音小姐在嗎？」澄輝抖著聲音問。

　　悠未愣了一下，隨即轉身上樓把樓梯踏得咚咚響，樓上傳來女子含糊的聲音「我不要去你叫他去死我眼睛都腫的我不要見人……」，然後又安靜了一陣子。澄輝等得前胸後背都是汗，才看到瀨音低著頭一步一步走下來，死不願抬起頭。

　　「瀨音小姐，」澄輝鼓足勇氣，「我喜歡你，請你嫁給我。」

　　瀨音驚愕的一抬頭，突然就開始哇哇大哭。澄輝急得手足無措，「你、你不要哭，我有很重要的事跟你說！請你聽完！我其實不是什麼商人，我是警察，上頭派我來監視領主的！對不起！」

　　沒想到瀨音只是大吼一聲「我早就知道了啦！」然後哭得更兇。

　　澄輝一下子沒反應過來，只是也急著接著大聲說下去，「但是我辭職了！我不幹了！我喜歡你！我想娶你！我跟母親說了你的事，她聽了也很喜歡你！臨終前要我趕快娶你！」

　　當瀨音終於哭著投入他的懷抱，澄輝覺得索拉鎮是全世界最美麗的地方，他想在這最美麗的地方生活一輩子。

 

　　（第二章　完）


	3. 望海

 

 

　　他醒來，昨晚過量的酒意還未徹底散去。身邊躺的是紅髮女子，身上沁出一股玫瑰花水與檀香的味道，混著窗外飄進的海風鹹味。啊，他想起來，這裡是馬爾他。

　　女子被他起床穿衣的聲音驚醒，「要走了？這麼早？」

　　「船早上啟程。」他在女子額上印下一吻，「下回不知道什麼時候來，你保重身體，酒少喝點。」

　　「這話你跟我別的客人說去。」女子坐起，並不遮掩袒露的豐滿胸脯。「還在找那個人嗎？距離那人消失有多久了？四年？」

　　「四年半，」他收拾東西的手停了一下，「四年六個月又七天。」

　　「如果你終於找到他，你會想跟他說什麼？」女子笑了，像是拋出一個機智問答的謎題。

　　望海沒有回答，拿起包袱開門離去，「再見。」

　　上了船，他看見船員早已各自忙碌起來，大副彩風正監督水手收繩索，二副彩凪拿簿子清點貨物，兩人都對他敬禮「船長早。」

　　「早。」他回禮。

　　收起大錨，「雪王號」跟著領港員的小船慢慢開動，出港後雙方互換信號，望海示意水手拉滿帆，交待舵手朝美注意航向，隨即轉身下甲板。他進了船長室，翻開書頁想要寫日誌，卻想起紅髮女子問的問題。

　　「……我會說……」

 

 

　　遇見朝夏那一年他十歲。當船長的父親因傷退休，船公司給了他們家一筆優渥錢財，外加城裡的一間好房子。新家鄰居多是公務員或軍人，也有律師醫生之類，面對從港區搬來的望海父子是一種看見異類的禮貌性冷淡。早晨左鄰右舍小孩都打扮得整整齊齊上學去，望海也被父親逼著去，穿上從來沒穿過的緊繃外套，皮鞋硬的磨腳，髒兮兮的襪子藏在裡面。

　　第一堂課，帶著厚重眼鏡的老師走進來坐下，眼睛都不看學生就說「翻到第十頁」然後像是自言自語般的講起來。望海打開書，書是他們那棟樓的女管家施捨給他的，破破爛爛還畫滿塗鴉；女管家早上還把他抓過去梳頭，手勁裡有嫌惡也有同情，但現在他頭髮已經又桀敖不馴的亂翹。他翻來翻去卻找不到第十頁，不知道怎麼辦，只好翻個一頁，發一會兒呆，又翻回前一頁。

　　「你怎麼了？」他右邊坐了一個棕髮男孩，探過身來悄悄問他。

　　「沒有第十頁。」他半是自卑半是無助地說。

　　「一起看。」男孩把書推到中間，手指著一行字，「現在在講這裡。」

　　「誰在上課時間說話？」講台後的老師突然猛敲兩下教鞭，抬起頭高聲問。

　　「沒事，老師。」那男孩朗聲回答。

　　「喔，是你，朝夏。」老師點點頭，低頭又以平板的聲音繼續講著課文。望海聽到背後有人低聲說了一句「功課好就有特權」之類的話，朝夏沒理會那人，專注拿紙寫著筆記。

　　「謝謝。」望海小聲說道。

　　下課以後，朝夏帶著他去跟老師說話，最後拿到一本積滿灰塵的舊書，至少裡頭沒塗鴉沒缺頁。

 

　　他在城裡沒有朋友，他覺得這算是理所當然；他發現朝夏也沒有朋友，別的男孩不會用看望海那樣嫌惡或不屑的表情看朝夏，但好像自然而然就不會想去接近他。朝夏身上有一種紀律，與他稚氣不相稱的乾淨的紀律，讓別的孩子對他敬而遠之。

　　「老子當你的朋友。」某天望海自以為想通了，往手心吐一口唾沫然後向朝夏伸手。

　　朝夏一愣然後笑起來，「謝謝你，望海先生，如果你願意先洗手然後使用正確的代名詞，那我們會是更好的朋友。」

　　兩人坐在公園草皮上，望海半跪著用手指在沙上寫字，朝夏看著。

　　「你媽媽呢？」朝夏問。

　　「我沒有媽媽，家裡就我跟老頭。」望海聳肩。

　　「我也沒有媽媽，我媽媽去年過世了。」朝夏把頭埋進膝蓋，聲音有點哽咽。「我想她。」

　　「不要哭，男孩子不可以哭，我老頭說的。」望海不知道怎麼辦，乾脆大力拍拍朝夏肩膀，把手上的沙拍了朝夏一身，「小時候我哭他就罵我，結果他自己現在整天喝酒，一喝醉就躲起來狂哭。」

　　隔天朝夏一見到他就抓著他左手，把他袖子整個掀起來露出整條手臂，翻著看了半天然後又去檢查他右手臂，最後甚至說「你……你身上讓我看看行不行？」

　　「行啊，」望海從小在海邊野慣了，反而是住城裡以後整天身上包好幾層不舒服得緊，他一邊脫上衣一邊問「問題是你要看什麼啊？」

　　「我爸爸聽說你爸會喝酒，要我注意一下他會不會喝醉了打你。」

　　望海大笑，「你笨啊，不要冤枉我老頭啦！我老娘才打我，老頭都不敢打我，他喝酒只會哭而已。」

　　「你爸爸想你媽媽嗎？」

　　「大概是吧，」望海不屑的撇撇嘴，「我老娘是跟人跑的，老頭帶我上船出海，回來家裡就空了，值錢一點的都搬走了，不知道老頭想那種女人要幹嘛。後來還寫信來說什麼要把我接去，我呸。」他學父親和父親手下那些水手往地上啐了一口。

　　後來他就不再這樣做了，因為朝夏看了會皺眉頭。

 

　　上學那幾年，他們常去彼此的家裡。朝夏家很樸素，雪洞一樣厚重而簡樸的家具，朝夏父親是退伍軍官，年紀很大，很嚴肅，不太講話，望海常覺得他的模樣像是塊長年被風蝕卻依舊傲立的巨岩。朝夏的紀律或許是從他父親那邊來，只是他父親更多了一種沉重。

　　他在朝夏家學了音樂，還學了亞瑟王的故事。朝夏家有一台鋼琴，朝夏彈不好但喜歡彈，「我把你教會了，這樣你就可以跟我四手聯彈。」朝夏這樣說，結果望海後來彈得比他還好。

　　朝夏父親的書房有很多書，有好幾本中古時代的騎士羅曼史，他跟朝夏把每本都讀到倒背如流。「我爸爸說過，他曾經想要成為侍奉亞瑟王的圓桌騎士那樣的人。」「後來呢？」望海問。

　　「後來，我想他一直沒有遇到亞瑟王。」朝夏說到自己爸爸的時候神情總有點悲傷。

 

　　「我明年要進軍校，」朝夏某一天跟他說，「下個月我就滿十五歲了。」

　　「那我要上船去實習。」望海其實不是真的有打算，只是朝夏這樣說了，他覺得自己好像也得回應什麼。「你也想當圓桌武士？像你爸爸那樣？」

　　「不，我只是不知道自己要做什麼。」朝夏苦笑。

　　那時候朝夏有個喜歡的女孩子，還寫過幾封情書，那女孩一開始頗為有意，後來回信就愈來愈零落，朝夏很失望。望海開朝夏玩笑，學他的筆跡寫了首打油詩寄給那女孩，朝夏知道以後氣得幾個禮拜不跟他說話。他忘了後來他們是怎麼和好的，只記得他是在那封打油詩後面署名「朝夏Aya」，朝夏後來問了他Aya是什麼。

　　「我很小的時候，我媽媽會這樣叫我，她說這是一首詩裡面王子的名字。」望海聳聳肩，「那時她還是個好女人，不會整天對我發脾氣。不過那真是很久很久以前的事了。」

　　朝夏花了好些功夫找書，始終沒找到一首有Aya王子的詩，但他自此就開始叫望海是「Aya」。望海很喜歡，覺得那像是他們之間的某種暗號。

 

　　朝夏並不喜歡軍校，他一開始什麼都沒說，但望海看得出來，朝夏從軍之後神情總有種憂傷。望海很喜歡海上生活，出乎他自己意料的喜歡，大海有一種原始的自由與野性呼喚著他，讓他又愛又喜。他發現自己總期盼著下一個港口、一個全新而陌生的世界，到了港口他又期盼著下一次出航，投向那個只有浪濤與天風的世界。他是這麼跟朝夏說的，朝夏很為他高興。

　　「那你呢？你看起來並不快樂，朝夏長官。」望海半開玩笑地問朝夏。他們在兒時常一起玩耍的公園，遠方有幾個男孩喧鬧著踢球。望海背靠大樹坐著伸出一雙腿，穿軍服的朝夏側躺著一手撐起來托著頭，另一手玩著草葉，他聽到這話只是苦笑。

　　「軍隊不是個讓人快樂的地方。」

　　「沒人欺負你吧？」望海又問，這次他沒有開玩笑。

　　「沒有，軍中有我父親一些舊部，我不會有事的。只是……」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「……人為什麼就不能講理呢，Aya？」

　　「……因為他們很壞？」望海不知道如何回答。

　　「跟我說海上的事吧，我喜歡聽你說海上的事。」朝夏閉上眼睛。

　　於是望海又開始說，說到北非沙漠裡那些壟斷黃金貿易、腰上別著彎刀的蒙面柏柏人，說到利比亞那傳說是希巴女王統治過的古城，說到埃及亞歷山大港有人向他們兜售古代法老的木乃伊手指，又說到希臘愛琴海上有一隻半人半蛇、專吃水手的大怪物。說到怪物時，他見到朝夏半撐起身睜開眼，似笑非笑的瞪著他。

　　「不要唬我。」

　　「我沒有唬你，」望海忍住不要笑出來，「是真的，我以我在直布羅陀遇到的那隻美人魚對你發誓。」

　　朝夏噗哧笑了，他整個人趴到望海膝上，笑得後背一直起伏。望海小腿的褲管被朝夏捏皺了又攤平。「不要變啊，Aya，你永遠都不要變好不好？」

　　雨點般的陽光從葉隙灑下，沾在望海襯衫前襟和朝夏的髮上。望海隨手拾起一片樹葉，捏成笛子吹了起來。

 

　　朝夏二十歲那年喪父，他父親病逝前彌留了好一陣子，朝夏一直在家，望海也特地向船東請假來幫忙朝夏，先是照顧病人，然後是料理喪事。棺木下葬之後，致哀的人們紛紛離去，最後留下朝夏和望海，朝夏一直怔怔站在墓碑前。

　　「你還好嗎？」望海問。

　　「還好。」朝夏說，眼睛仍然看著墳墓，「我很想念他，但我並不那麼難過。他是個好人，但他一生過得很辛苦，沒有什麼快樂的事。我很高興他終於可以安息。」

　　朝夏終於抬起頭，他看見朝夏臉上掛著兩行淚水，一陣風把望海一頭從來桀敖不馴的頭髮吹得更亂，朝夏舉起一隻手幫他順了順頭髮，「當個好人，Aya。」

　　他突然有一股強烈的衝動想要依偎著那隻手。

　　那是他第一次明白自己或許是愛著朝夏。

 

　　望海不知道怎麼處理這心緒，它太過新鮮也太過奇異，太過格格不入。他追求過女孩子，朝夏也追求過女孩子，他從來沒有想過其他的可能性。朝夏父喪時寫過一首詩，望海問他要了去，出海後一路上拿木炭在艙房牆上畫五線譜，塗了又擦擦了又塗，他想幫朝夏的詩譜曲。望海覺得那首詩太哀傷，他只想到希望朝夏用唱的，歌聲比起文字或許就不那麼哀傷，那是他一路上心心念念做的事。

　　回來以後他彈給朝夏聽，朝夏哭了。

　　「男孩子不可以哭。」望海訥訥的對他說，心裡有種從沒意識到過的溫柔的酸楚。

　　朝夏執起他的手，「你是我的鄉愁啊，Aya。」

 

　　時光流逝，「雪王號」又去了一趟地中海回來。望海一下船就看見朝夏在等他，但朝夏像是變了一個人，整個人都亮了起來。朝夏一見面就將他緊緊擁住，不住興奮的說「我好想你啊，Aya！你不知道我找到了什麼，我好想告訴你我找到了什麼，我好快樂，Aya。」

　　望海的心緊縮成一團，他以為朝夏要結婚了，聽朝夏說了半天才知道不是。朝夏被派任禁衛軍本部營統領官，他的直屬長官叫做「緒月」，朝夏「找到」的就是這個緒月軍務大臣。

　　「怎麼？騎士大人，你找到你的亞瑟王了嗎？」望海嘴上笑著，心中卻覺得這樣的朝夏令他有些無法理解。

　　「比那更好！」望海從來沒有見過朝夏這麼快樂，那眉飛色舞的神采像太陽一樣。「亞瑟王是個白癡，梅林才是始終理智清明的那個人，我找到了梅林！那個人就是梅林！你能了解嗎？天啊我多麼希望你能了解，Aya，你能了解嗎？如果圓桌武士都懂得聽梅林的，亞瑟王就不會死，卡米羅特城就不會亡，人為什麼就不能講理呢？講理就好了呀！」

　　「那個『緒月大人』有那麼厲害嗎？」望海問道，有一點點生氣。

　　「不是『厲害』啊……Aya，他不真的是巫師啊，我該怎麼跟你說呢？但他是對的呀！我找到了我活著的依歸啊！我要怎麼不讓你誤解呢？我多麼希望你能了解啊。」朝夏的表情終於摻入些許苦澀。

　　那幾天朝夏沒有再跟他提「緒月大人」，只聽他講航程中的諸多奇事，像以往每一次他回家的時候一樣。但望海察覺得到不一樣，朝夏心裡有事，他看望海的眼神有一種歡欣有一種苦惱，他知道朝夏想跟他講什麼，卻好像不知道怎麼講。於是望海也憂鬱了起來，他不喜歡事情變成這樣，但他更不喜歡想起朝夏口中那個「緒月」，想起朝夏提到那名字時那種毫無保留的崇敬。他不想承認自己是在嫉妒。

　　他要走那天朝夏送他到港口，終於問他：「你不高興嗎，Aya？」

　　望海發現，自己難以承受朝夏的快樂，卻更難以承受他臉上重新出現舊日那種憂傷。他想說「對不起」，但他脫口而出的卻是「我愛你」。

　　「我愛你，」他說，「我愛你，朝夏。」然後他吻了朝夏的唇。朝夏像是呆住了，於是望海又吻了他一次，像是要逼對方記住一樣，他感覺到自己的心與朝夏的心隔著衣服一起劇烈的跳。

　　然後他轉身拔腿就跑，不給自己任何一點機會看見朝夏臉上表情的轉變。

 

　　那一趟航程特別遠，「雪王號」平時走的是地中海或北海，但每隔幾年會走一次好望角到東方盛產香料的星辰列島去。他們去的時候正逢當地權力大洗牌，原本只有勢力相當的紅禮兩家各據南北，那時卻出了一個海盜頭子佔下最產丁香的幾個島，自號七海大都督。「雪王號」因此比原定日期耽擱好久才完成交易，離開星辰列島。前後消耗將近一年半

　　船一天天接近故鄉，望海更是近鄉情怯。朝夏總會在預定船期那一天到港口等他，就算不能來也會在港口留信，從不失信。入港那天，望海懷著懼怕的心下了船，港口沒有人也沒有信。他回家，看朝夏家大門深鎖，鄰居告訴他已經許久無人回來。

　　往禁衛軍營的路不遠，望海卻走得舉步維艱。他在營門口遇到一個學校裡的舊識，跟他說朝夏去年年底突然自行請調駐俄羅斯大使館，聖誕夜那天啟程，距離現在已有半年多。

　　「雪王號」不走波羅的海，但別的船會走。三天後望海就替補上一艘往聖彼得堡的船當舵手，他還來不及想到自己是不是被厭惡了，他好像刻意不允許自己那樣去想，怕是一但想了他的心就再也無法跳動。他找到聖彼得堡的大使館，連去了三天，前兩天都被衛兵轟走，第三天總算有個人可憐他願意替他去問，但那人去了許久出來以後只是對他搖了搖頭，說使館裡真沒一個叫做朝夏的軍官，恐怕你是搞錯了。

　　望海不記得自己怎麼離開使館，只記得自己踏著雪模模糊糊怎麼走進了一片林子，然後天色暗了，他在林裡迷了路，也或許是他故意想讓自己迷路，想讓自己消失在黑夜與白雪裡。我願意死一千次，他在心裡反反覆覆的想，我願意死一千次，如果能夠洗去那一天，如果時光能夠倒流我再不會那樣做。

　　隔天早晨，早起的獵戶在林裡發現他，他身子半埋在雪裡昏迷不醒，只剩下一口氣。獵戶從他腰上翻出外國人進城需要的木牌，把他送到港口，船員把他扛上船擱在燒煤間烤火，總算救回一命。回程船上他一路都在發高燒，船上有認識的人好心送他回家，讓他父親衣不解帶照料著。

　　望海終於清醒那一天，他睜開眼，看到「雪王號」船長早霧一臉怒氣坐在床邊。

　　「醒了？」早霧的聲音飽含慍意。

　　「對不起。」望海說。

　　「我現在想狠狠揍你一頓，」早霧說，「但我不想親手殺了我的二副。」

　　望海沒有答話，心中滿是歉疚。

　　「一艘船，」早霧沉重的說，「在海上就是孤獨的，全然孤獨，只有每個船員彼此可以依靠、可以互助，除此之外一切只能交給老天。只要有一個人怠忽職守，那就是把全船人的命都放在死神手裡秤。你搭的那艘船，你曉不曉得回程的時候他們差一點找不到合格的舵手必須冒險啟程？我不知道那個叫做『朝夏』的人是誰，但如果你可以為他這樣輕忽你自己的生命跟責任，有一天你是不是也會為什麼莫名其妙的裡由放棄整艘船？我年紀大了，鳳翔的痛風手也愈來愈不靈光，我們兩遲早要退休，原本希望『雪王號』可以交到你手上，你現在怎麼可以這樣子？我要怎麼放心？」

　　見他表情愧疚，早霧嘆了口氣，語調也放緩和：「讓你老頭給你娶個媳婦吧，男人要有了家才會有肩膀，逼著自己去扛去挑。我也年少輕狂過，娶了咲妃以後才真正知道一個男子漢得怎麼活。」

 

　　病癒後他回到「雪王號」，其他水手說他變得沉著了，變得寡言。他沒有娶妻，卻開始四處留情，早霧很失望，但看他在船上工作比以前更專注，也就沒多說他什麼。

　　從地中海歸來，眾人一下船就聽到發生沒多久的大消息，原本聽起來以為天都要塌了，聽到最後卻覺得有種錯亂滑稽。宮中重臣緒月親手刺殺國王，但竟完全沒有做好發動政變或奪權的準備，王太子不受一點阻礙的繼位，隨即大肆搜捕叛黨，沒想到搜捕起來有關聯的人數數起來用不到兩隻手，朝夏赫然列名其中，原來他過去這一年根本沒有去俄羅斯，他一直都在首都，只是沒有人知道他待在哪裡。望海回家，看到軍隊破開朝夏家的門在搬東西，說是查封叛黨財物。

　　「朝夏那孩子不是個犯上作亂的，他們一定搞錯了。」他父親跟他說。

　　「他被抓了嗎？」

　　「沒有，聽說是逃了。」

　　他沒有死，他還自由活在這世界上某處。望海不知道從心底湧上的欣慰可以讓人幾乎暈厥。

　　那之後他依舊工作，依舊是其他人眼中沉穩可靠的雪王號二副，只是他每到一地總要暗暗打聽朝夏的下落。他不知道朝夏去了哪裡，流亡生活不可能舒適，他不知道朝夏住在怎樣的房子，過著怎樣的生活，有沒有錢吃飯，會不會被本國的人認出來，他害怕。他在每一個港口都問，但不知為什麼他總有種感覺，覺得朝夏一定不在這裡。

　　早霧退休了，鳳翔以代理船長身分領著望海出最後一趟海，他左手幾個指頭的關節已經都腫起來，但他堅持要這樣做，「不徹徹底底交待給你我不放心，早霧也不會放心。」他這樣說。

　　回港後就是正式交接。早霧已經領了領港員的任命，此後可以過著每天回家的日子，他讓咲妃煮了一桌宴請望海，新上任的大副二副也跟著沾光。

　　「瞧你這手，」早霧皺眉瞪著鳳翔那連盤子都端不好的左手，「錢也存了不少，快娶個老婆回家照顧你吧。」

　　鳳翔呵呵笑，「俺沒這個命，我以後專來找大嫂蹭吃的就行。」

　　「你也是，望海。」早霧說，「男人是船，女人是港灣，船要有個回去的港，才會安穩。」

　　望海漫應著。酒酣耳熱之際話題很快聊到別處。

　　「對了，有個地方，你們下次走北海的時候可以去看看。」早霧突然說，「索拉鎮，我在那裡出生的。」

　　「我一直以為你是都城土生土長欸？」連鳳翔都一臉驚奇。

　　「我很小就搬來這，你當然不知道。年輕時候回去過一次，好小一個地方，當娃娃的時候不覺得，長大以後才發現那裡怎麼這麼小。」早霧喝了一口酒，「回去的時候住旅店，旅店有個好可愛的小姑娘，水靈靈的，好像叫伶美還什麼，她哥哥是個叫蒼羽的皮小子，打人痛得要死。你們若去了，幫我看看小姑娘長大是不是成了大美人，別讓我家老太婆知道。」早霧指指自己身旁的咲妃，咲妃很有默契的賞他一個爆栗。

　　酒足飯飽，咲妃送走客人，自己扶著喝醉的早霧回房休息。門外路上鳳翔突然問他，「你還在找那個人嗎？」

　　「沒有了。」他說謊。

　　「那好。」鳳翔說，「各人有各人的生活，又不是你老子還你兒子，沒人值得你那樣去掛記。」

　　要怎麼說呢？他無法向任何人解釋。在那人面前，他覺得自己連靈魂都是卑微的。

 

 

 

 

 

　　「我會說：朝夏，你看，我可以愛女人，求求你不要討厭我。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　這一趟地中海航路風向順暢，一路無雨。船比預期的早了將近一個月，彩風提議說「要不我們直接去索拉鎮看看？那兒雖然在北海航路上，但也不會太遠。」

　　兩人徵詢船員同意後就改變航向，往北邊峽灣海岸駛去。

　　索拉鎮真是個小地方，這是望海一行人下船後一致的想法。他們很快找到鎮上兼做酒館的旅店，女老闆挺著大肚子出來招呼他們，聽見他們的問題忍不住嗤嗤笑，「我就是伶美，」她說，「那個早霧什麼時候來住的？我沒印象了。」

　　一個高頭大馬的男子圍著圍裙從內室走出來，手持一把砍骨頭的大菜刀，「我以為我已經把妳的追求者都解決掉了。」

　　「你是……哥哥？『蒼羽』？」

　　「誰是你哥哥，我給老闆娘當廚子兼老公。」那人把手往圍裙上擦一擦，伸出來要和望海握手。「愛月，覬覦我老婆者死，其他的保證在這裡賓至如歸。」

　　「望海，很高興認識你。」兩人握手，望海有點意外，愛月的手有種貴族般的細嫩，與他的村野外表完全不相稱。酒館裡漸漸又來了些人，愛月下廚去忙，伶美和其他人告訴他們說過兩天就是索拉鎮的「羊毛節」，慶祝秋天羊毛收穫、漁船入港，接下來就是冬天農閒時節。「不是什麼大不了的東西，但反正你們多住一天我就多賺一天的錢。」伶美開朗的說，彩風彩凪聽了都覺有趣，想著反正也不會誤了船期，就決定待下來。

　　羊毛節那一天，白天全鎮的人都忙著布置，慶典到傍晚才開始，由領主開場，領主簡單致詞，把「金羊皮」（噴了黃色顏料的羊皮）頒給收穫羊毛最多、品質最佳的牧人，而後眾人就開始狂歡。索拉鎮的領主很年輕，聽說來這裡才四年還五年，說話行事帶著一種溫厚的穩重氣質，那穩重有一點點朝夏的影子。想到這個名字令望海心頭一刺。

　　領主離開後眾人作樂更歡，有個女子突然走到場中引吭高歌，唱完後又換另一個女子開唱，如此一個接著一個，唱的都是北地峽灣漁港曲調，歌詞說的是大海給他們豐盛的食物，是思念那些出海討生活就回不來的丈夫兒子。這是節慶的一環。

　　群眾裡有個女孩穿的不一樣，有人鼓動著要她也出來唱一唱，喊著「領主府的！給我們唱點不一樣的！」那女孩推拒了半天終於上前，深深吸一口氣，唱道：

 

 

　　　　夏日最後的玫瑰，獨立枝頭綻放

 

 

　　望海的身體像是被雷電燎過，他站在那裡，不敢相信自己的耳朵，周圍喧天人聲都成了嗡嗡，他只覺肺裡沒有了空氣，腳下沒有了地面。女孩的歌聲讓他渾身發顫，幾乎要跪倒下去。

　　那是朝夏父喪時候寫的詩，是望海一個音符一個音符為他譜的曲。

 

 

　　　　她可愛的友伴們，皆已零落凋亡。

　　　　沒有了花兒為侶，沒有了蓓蕾含苞，

　　　　映她頰上紅暈，與她同嘆同傷。

 

 

　　群眾爆出掌聲，「凜音！」「凜音！」眾人紛紛讚道，有的說「好美的歌！」，有的說「小姑娘好棒！」那女孩被說得羞了就要離去，大家倒也不攔，仍舊誇著，繼續飲酒作樂。

　　望海拚了命擠出人群，追趕著已經遠去的女孩背影。路上荒涼無人，女孩回頭看到他，好像是被陌生男子嚇著了，轉身急急要往前跑，望海想喊她，想解釋自己不是惡人，他喊不出聲，女孩身影一拐彎不見了，他站在交叉路口，四顧茫然，他張口，勉強發出嘶啞的第一個音，音符是割喉的痛。

 

 

　　「若老友一一凋謝，我也即將同往；

　　　摯情曾如珠玉閃亮，今已消逝無光。

　　　當真心委棄於地，有情人遠颺離去；

　　　啊！誰又願意獨活，在這冰冷世上？」

 

 

　　望海淚水朦朧的眼裡看見女孩從大樹後現身，遲疑地向他走來。她聽得懂，她知道我在唱什麼，望海心想，希望如利刃般剜割他的心臟，他泣不成聲。

　　「求求你……求求你，告訴我，那個人他在哪裡？」

 

　　（第三章　完）


	4. 凜音

 

 

　　「凜音？」她聽到敲門聲，然後是真風的聲音，「你怎麼了？」

　　「不要煩我！我想一個人！」她朝門口大喊。

　　門外靜默了一陣子，然後真風又說「走吧，我們去鎮上看羊毛節夜戲，快開演了。」

　　「你自己去啦！」凜音幾乎要尖叫，「我不要！」

　　不是我的錯，對不起，不是我的錯，凜音縮坐在床頭，把被子裹得更緊。

　　我只是想嚇嚇那些鄉下人，想讓那些人知道我唱歌比誰都行，我唱的歌他們聽都沒聽過。這裡的女人連妝都不會畫，沒有人知道我讀過書，沒有人在乎我看得懂拉丁文，沒有人知道我多特別，誰都瞧不起我。我討厭這裡，我只是想讓這裡的人在意我。

　　可是我看到了你的表情。朝夏在那個人的懷裡哭到癱瘓，使不出力氣的手還是一遍又一遍在確認那個人的臉；那個人擁著朝夏不停地說「我們回去，我帶你回去」，我卻看到了一旁你的表情。對不起，如果我不要爭強好勝，如果我沒有唱朝夏教我們的那首歌，那個人就不會找來，你的朝夏長官就不會被搶走。不要露出那樣心碎的表情，對不起。

　　門外的人又停留了一會，而後腳步聲漸漸遠去。凜音一個人待在燭光籠罩的幽暗房間，突然想到整間大宅只剩下她、殘廢的朝夏、和一個她不認識的陌生男人。「討厭」，她心想，勉強爬起來把窗子全鎖了，又把笨重的大木椅子拼命推到門口堵上，然後縮回床上用被子蒙住頭，開始哭泣。

 

 

 

 

　　她討厭索拉鎮，從一開始就不喜歡這地方。他們三人定居下來的第一天就來了個自稱醫生的女人，表情端肅。「我叫純矢，」那人說，「開門見山，我是為了魔氣而來。」

　　真風一臉疑惑，凜音卻臉色大變。半坐在床上的朝夏先開口，話音裡帶點驚訝，「請說下去。」

　　「我不是巫婆，我曾是侍奉神的修女。我自幼就有些異於常人的感覺，我相信那是神對我的召喚。」純矢說，「這能力原本已經消失多年，但你們上岸的第一天我便又有感覺，我其實不知道那是什麼，但在我感覺裡那東西的名字叫作魔氣，不是魔，是沾染過魔或對抗過魔的傷痕遺毒。」

　　朝夏點頭，「你說的是我。請。」

　　純矢先將手覆在朝夏的眼睛上，然後又輕輕觸碰他的膝蓋小腿一帶，「這兩個地方比較嚴重，心臟也有一點點，但不重要。」

　　「左手有嗎？」朝夏問。

　　「沒有。」

　　「這樣啊。」朝夏說，「那能怎麼辦呢？」

　　「老實說我不知道，」純矢突然苦笑了出來，「我只說得出這是什麼東西，但完全不知道怎樣處理。我是醫生，只能告訴你飲食要注意，能動就動不要一直躺在床上，房間通風要好但注意保暖，就這樣。」

　　過程中凜音一直在旁邊探頭探腦，她很想說些什麼，但朝夏和那個純矢都沒有一點要關注她的意思，這讓她有點不高興。我也在離宮待了一年哪，我也知道很多啊，你們竟然都不重視我，凜音悶悶地心想著。

　　純矢離開的時候凜音也跟到大門外，她本來想跟純矢講明自己的經歷，純矢卻突然止步瞪著她。

　　「主說，『我立大地根基時你在哪裡呢？說吧，若你有那知識。死亡之門曾向你開啟嗎？或你曾見過死亡之影的大門嗎？』」（註：出自舊約聖經約伯記）

　　「你想說什麼？」凜音愣住。

　　「我想跟你說，勸你不要把接觸魔鬼神怪的經驗當作自傲的本錢，你是人，而人根本無從了解超越自己的那些是什麼。有知者連恐懼都來不及，無知者才會淺薄的自鳴得意。你當自重，女孩，不要放肆。」

　　凜音覺得自己整張臉像是被火燒過一樣辣了起來，憤怒和恥辱激得她差點掉下眼淚。從那一刻開始她覺得自己恨透了這地方。

 

　　過兩天，鎮上的鎮長拿稅金來繳。真風活像個沒見過世面的鄉下人，一直喳呼著「這麼多錢」，凜音都要看不下去。真風最後拿著錢袋子去找朝夏，把事情一五一十說了，還不停強調「真的很多錢，我從來沒看過這麼多錢。」

　　不過一個錢袋裝點金幣，還真是「這麼多錢」。凜音直想翻白眼，想著以前王宮裡隨便一個東西賣了都不止這點金子。

　　「你說索拉鎮很小是嗎？」朝夏突然問。

　　「對。」

　　「看起來富有嗎？」

　　「不富有。」真風搖頭如鈴鼓。

　　「那是不是稅抽太重了呢？」

　　真風一愣，隨即「啊」的一聲，捧著錢袋轉身追了出去。

　　凜音沒說話，但她心裡幾乎要氣炸了，她想揪著真風的衣領大罵，你是領主啊，領主能這樣追出去還鎮民錢的嗎？可不可以不要這麼丟臉？

　　真風回來了，神情很苦惱，「壽鎮長一直跟我堅持說不多不多，講到最後還生氣，我只好把錢拿回來，怎麼辦？」

　　「可以過兩天去找他問問，弄清楚稅收是怎麼來的，哪些項目，抽多少，他怎麼想，其他鎮民又怎麼想。」朝夏說，「你想這樣做嗎？」

　　「好，」真風用力點頭，「好。」

　　「問清楚了，如果需要調整，你再跟他商量。」

　　「好。」

 

　　壽鎮長帶他們去山上，指著谷地對面綿延無盡蒼綠與白頂的宏偉山陵對真風說「這些都是你的。」

　　真風的嘴從頭到尾沒合攏過。

　　「鎮子很小但山很大，咱們現在看得到的山都是你的，森林也是你的。」幾朵雲靜靜飄過，在淺綠山坡上投下深綠暗影，凜音這才注意到山坡上有一群一群白白灰灰的東西在動。「羊不是你的，是各家自己養，你租地給他們蓋羊圈、給他們放牧，他們交租。你們來的時候下船那個港口也是你的，你整修那裡，漁戶交錢給你。幾百年前就是這樣，後來就成了五一稅，每家收入五分之一交給領主，不再分名目，然後領主把收到的一半給教會。以前日子苦，現在大家都過得好了，這點稅真的不算什麼。」

　　「我如果要木頭來用的話，怎麼辦？」真風突然問。

　　「木頭？」壽鎮長想了一下，「你讓松風去鎮上找人給你砍樹，砍一天給一天工錢。要做東西的話鎮上有木匠，也是算工錢。」

　　「我只要木頭就好，大塊的，」真風說，「謝謝你，壽鎮長。」

　　壽鎮長突然伸了手，好像是想摸摸真風的頭還是拍拍他的肩，手卻停在半空中然後縮回去。「別謝我，」他說，看著真風的表情有一些苦有一些甜，「你好好當個領主就好，有模有樣的領主。」

 

　　過兩天真風拿到一大塊木頭，就在庭院裡刨刨削削起來。凜音問他要做什麼，他只說「給朝夏看」。

　　「看？他又看不到。」凜音這樣說，見真風沒反應也就不再理會。

　　真風忙了一兩天，竟把木頭粗粗刻成一個具體而微的模型，有山陵有谷地，有一片像是索拉鎮該在的地方。真風把木頭拿給朝夏時連說話都結巴了起來，「我，我做了一個東西，請，請你看。」

　　朝夏摸著，偏頭，「這是什麼？」

　　「是，是索拉鎮的山，」真風臉整個是脹紅的，「那天看到的，很漂亮，我希望你也能看到。」他說完最後一句話的時候已經快要哭出來。

　　朝夏笑了，笑容有些悲傷，「放著吧，放我腿上，我好好看看。」他手指摸索一會，點著一個地方，「你說看到養羊的山坡是在這裡嗎？」

　　「不是，右邊一點，」真風的聲音微微發顫，他有些畏縮的伸手去調朝夏手指的位置，「是……這裡，這些地方是草原。然後這裡，往下，這裡有很多羊圈。」

　　「跟我說吧。」朝夏的語氣像是在撫慰，「索拉鎮在哪裡呢？港口在哪裡呢？」

　　真風跟朝夏說了很久，凜音不想再看，自己出了房門走了，只覺得心裡一陣陣難過。

 

　　隔天早上，真風隨口問了凜音一個下午都跑到哪裡去，凜音只說她找到府邸裡有間圖書室，在那裡看書就忘記時間。

　　朝夏聽了突然說「真風，我問你，你想讀書嗎？」

　　「想，我想，但我不識字。」真風的回答有些激動。

　　「讓凜音教你吧。凜音，你願意教他嗎？」

　　凜音不是不願，只是覺得這事有點煩，「什麼啊？要怎麼教啊？」

　　「不然請純矢醫生來教也可以，怎麼樣呢？」

　　「……算了，我試試看。」凜音賭氣答應。兩人每天就在朝夏房裡教學起來，「這樣我才不會無聊。」朝夏這樣說。

　　真風很快學會字母和簡單的拼音原則，接著就要開始讀文章學單字。凜音花了一上午的時間在圖書室挑書，挑出好幾本名家文集，得意洋洋地搬來，沒想到馬上被朝夏打了回票，「為什麼不用聖經呢？」

　　「聖經？」凜音絕望地說，「聖經內容連小孩子都會背啊，無聊死了。」

　　「就是小孩子都知道才好，你是教人識字，不是在當大學教授。」朝夏苦笑。

　　「教我讀聖經吧，凜音老師。」真風說，凜音氣鼓鼓的點頭。於是他們就把聖經當識字書這樣讀了起來，一個字一個字的認。

 

　　冬去春來，雪融了，露出屋外一大片光禿禿的泥地。「松風問我說可不可以在院子裡種東西，他想種些草花。」某天真風這樣問朝夏。

　　「要種就整個種起來，」朝夏說，「可以先種這個季節的植物，但整片都要規劃好。你問松風知不知道以前院子裡是怎麼長的，大概知道個樣子再來問我。」

　　「……你喜歡什麼花？」真風囁嚅地問道。

　　「什麼？」

　　「你喜歡什麼花？」

　　「啊，」朝夏表情突然變得若有所思，他想了一下以後回答「玫瑰，紅的跟白的。」

　　真風去問了松風，松風說玫瑰當下就可以種，真風非常高興。他一開始還用木頭削模型，不同的凸凸凹凹是設想中不同的植物長成不同的高度，結果被朝夏說他這樣太浪費。松風帶他到海邊找到一種黏土，曬乾就變硬，很早以前鎮民都用這來蓋房子，後來才有了城裡工廠大批燒的磚。真風拿黏土捏成模樣，每天花好多時間讓朝夏摸索著告訴他疏密、高下、錯落，不斷修修改改。一個花園就在黏土盤上儼然成形。真風與松風自此大清早就在院子裡動土，凜音偶爾也會邊抱怨邊幫忙，覺得自己好像被襯成全屋子最懶散的人。

　　朝夏還要真風另外拿個淺木盤裝黏土給他，「我想寫字，這樣我才摸得到自己寫什麼。」黏土放幾天會變硬，就讓真風或凜音幫他清掉裝新的。

　　有一天，真風以為朝夏睡著了想幫他清黏土盤，拿了以後卻忍不住，指著上面的字一個一個認著。「夏……夏日，最後，的，玫瑰……」

　　「凜音在嗎？」朝夏突然說。

　　「在，」真風嚇了一大跳。

　　「讓她唸給你聽吧。」

　　凜音唸了，她覺得朝夏的眼角好像有淚，但不是很確定，想想還是決定別多嘴。真風跟朝夏借走了黏土盤，一個字一個字抄在紙上，不認識的字就照著線條描。「何必這麼做？」朝夏知道了以後問他。

　　「我很喜歡這首詩。」真風面紅耳赤。

　　朝夏聞言沉思許久，而後開口說「聽著」，隨即將那首詩變成歌唱了出來。

　　凜音學得很快，唱得很好，真風朝夏都稱讚她，「我以前在修道院讀書的時候是唱詩班首席。」凜音得意的拋出這個驚人資訊。

　　「你還會什麼歌呢？都教給真風吧。」朝夏說，「這裡沒有鋼琴，無法教你，但人應該喜愛音樂，那總是好的。」

　　那之後，府裡時不時就會聽到凜音的歌聲繚繞。

 

　　春夏秋冬過去，一年，而後又是一年，真風已經大致能閱讀，凜音教他的東西也從文字變成解經，開始跟他解釋每一句話的意義。福音書的部分還好，但後來他們開始讀先知書，裡面有些典故之艱澀連凜音都看不懂，朝夏就會一個一個解釋，但凜音愈來愈鬱悶，覺得現在幫真風上課只是讓自己出醜。

　　某一天，朝夏接連糾正她五六個錯處，她氣得把書一闔，「我不教了啦！你那麼會你教啊！」然後跑了出去。

　　真風在圖書室找到她。

　　「你為什麼那麼聽他的話？」凜音忍不住問真風。真風聽了愣了一下。

　　「你記得我說過我還是軍人的時候，有一次營房裡械鬥，朝夏判了我和對方領頭的人各十鞭那件事嗎？」

　　「記得。」

　　「那一天，受刑以後我動不了，趴在一個地方養傷，聽到附近有兩個人在講話。我趴那地方很暗，他們不知道有人在那裡，我認出來其中一個聲音是主持審判的軍法官的聲音，他說『人為什麼可以這樣？這些人以為自己是禽獸嗎？野獸打鬥尚且只用爪牙，我可以了解人有脾氣要發洩要施暴，但他們為什麼不能用拳頭就好了？在氣頭上卻還知道要去開倉庫拿刀劍？人為什麼這麼邪惡？他們到底知不知道自己是為了什麼在砍殺一個個自己平日都認識的人？』

　　　我聽了以後很難受，就一直在想：對啊，我為什麼要那樣做？為什麼別人說誰欺負人、誰被瞧不起，我就跟著那麼生氣？為什麼別人起鬨說赤手空拳打不過，我就搶第一個去拿武器？那時候我才覺得，我為什麼從來就這麼盲目在聽別人說這個說那個？可是我很笨，我什麼都不懂，那我到底應該聽誰的？我不知道自己應該怎麼辦。就是這樣我才想到說，我去找那個人好了，那個人應該是對的，只要能當他的部屬，聽他的話就好了。後來我知道朝夏就是那個軍法官，他是本部營統領官，我就一直很努力，希望能被挑進本部營，結果我終於升進去的時候他卻已經不見了。現在的生活對我來說像是上天給了第二次機會，就是這樣。」

　　「所以你現在什麼都讓他教你。」

　　「對。」真風突然轉頭看著她，「其實他也在教你不是嗎？你教我讀書的時候，他也一直在告訴你你哪裡讀錯了、哪裡該怎麼做，不是嗎？你也可以學啊。」

　　凜音覺得自己好像被反將了一軍，她不高興，忍不住反唇相譏，「我覺得你不老實。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「你對朝夏的感情難道只是這樣嗎？」

　　這話一出口凜音就後悔了。真風的臉整個僵住，然後像是壓抑著什麼而逼自己動作般的開始找東西，眼睛再也不看凜音。凜音很難受，她想說對不起，卻拉不下臉開口，只好慢慢躲到圖書室另一角。兩人一整天都沒有再說話。

　　隔天凜音自己拿了書去敲真風的門，「走，上課了。」

　　兩人進了朝夏房間，朝夏表情有點好笑，「怎麼？不是不教了嗎？」

　　凜音碰的一聲拉開椅子坐下，「誰怕誰。」

　　她此後再也不向真風提這個話題。

 

　　時光繼續流逝，一季又一季，如索拉鎮港口的浪花一樣緩和。羊群小小發了一年瘟疫，情況不嚴重，但真風因此拿一筆為數不少的錢出來給羊圈修排水道。「不加稅嗎？」壽鎮長問他。

　　「不加。」真風搖頭，他跟朝夏商量過的。

　　港口幾片木棧壞了重修，鎮上郵局悠未局長的女兒嫁人（新郎是個辭職不幹的密探），旅店老闆娘伶美跟當了幾年廚子的愛月步入禮堂（有人說是因為伶美已經懷孕，但大家都只是說說，反正結婚了就好），開黑店銷贓的凜城把店收了房子賣了，帶著每年羊毛節來演出那個劇團的紅伶彩花一同搭船遠走高飛。真風也終於能開始讀凜音當年挑的那幾本名家文集。花園裡玫瑰叢第一次開花，紅的白的稀稀疏疏沒幾朵，一半都被真風剪了搬到朝夏房裡。朝夏細細摸著玫瑰花瓣，「小心刺，」真風提醒著。

　　春天、夏天、秋天，當年種下的小樹生根長葉，花園裡有了高高低低的樹；玫瑰謝了以後是黃色的蝶豆花，夏天有紅閃閃的毛氈苔和紫花歐石楠，入秋了有外地移植來的罌粟花，整個花園都有了生氣。

　　凜音依舊不喜歡索拉鎮，這裡沒有人在乎她是誰。鎮上女子每年都會在羊毛節唱歌，一個個享受眾人鼓譟掌聲。我也只是唱了一首歌，凜音一夜無眠，心理不住的想著，對不起，我後悔了，我不應該唱那首歌。

　　她並不滿足於這樣的日子，但她也並不想毀掉這樣的日子，尤其是以這種讓真風如此痛苦的方式。

 

 

 

　　隔天清早凜音聽到動靜，她猶豫了好一陣子終於按捺不住出了房門，卻遇見管家松風，松風說那人剛剛帶著朝夏走了。

　　「真風回來了嗎？」凜音問。

　　「還沒。」

　　凜音頹然走到門口階梯上坐著，看著東邊天空漸漸沁出魚肚白，而後逐漸明亮。她很想挖個地洞把自己埋了，但她得等真風回來，她不可以一個人躲起來，凜音這麼跟自己說著，把頭埋在手裡小小哭了一下。

　　不知坐了多久，凜音已經打起盹來，卻突然被腳步聲驚醒。她睜開眼看到松風喊著「老爺」往外跑，從院子裡迎面走來的是望海，懷裡抱著朝夏，真風跟在旁邊。

　　一行人走到屋子門口，凜音開口正想問，真風先說了，「望海船長帶朝夏去看他的船，現在送他回來，我們在府外剛好遇到。」

　　「先讓他休息，他很累。」望海說。

　　回到房裡，望海和真風把朝夏在床上安頓好。

　　「船要開航，我必須走，但我最晚十天後會再來。」望海對真風和凜音這麼說，他握了握朝夏的手便往外走。真風和凜音送他出去，望海在門口突然對真風深深的一鞠躬，「謝謝你，謝謝你照顧他。」隨即離去。

　　望海走後他們又回到朝夏房內。

　　「真風？」朝夏大概是聽見開門聲。

　　「我在。」真風急忙向前，「你休息吧。」

　　「不，我有話跟你說。」

　　「好。」

　　「我愛著望海。」

　　真風沒有回應，凜音看見他垂在身側的手攒成拳又放開。

　　「但我也知道你的心。是的，我知道。」朝夏說道，他似乎是很累了，從他的聲音聽得出來，「所以我必須跟你說這些話。望海想帶我回去，但這樣他就必須一直待在家裡照顧我，而我認為這不是他生命應有的模樣。如果可以的話，我希望繼續留在這裡，但若這樣的情況讓你難以承受，那你不應該勉強自己任何一點來成全誰，那樣我就算待著也會非常痛苦。望海十天後會來，到時我便可以跟他走，你不必急著答覆我，但我希望你能選擇一個對自己最好的答案。」

　　「……不必等十天，我現在就可以答覆你。」

　　凜音有點訝異地看著真風昂起頭凝視朝夏，神情有一種說不出來的悲傷與明朗，他脊梁挺得筆直，整個人似乎突然變得高大起來。

　　「我是索拉鎮的領主，」真風說，「我以領主的身分請求你留下來，當我的老師，繼續教導我，教我怎樣做好該做的事情。」

　　「這樣嗎，好。」朝夏點點頭，露出疲倦的笑容。

　　然後真風做了一件事，這一幕凜音在心裡記了一輩子。他在床畔單膝跪下，執起朝夏伸出的右手，於中指指節印下一吻。

　　凜音到老都沒有忘記這情景，那是一種她無法形容的神異般的莊嚴。

 

　　望海抱著朝夏在港口走這一遭，讓鎮上引起一些騷動，但這些騷動就像索拉鎮所有的傳言一樣，人們說個兩三天又回歸自己的生活。屋子要修，衣服要洗，漁網要補，放個羊要爬一整天的山，誰有那個閒工夫成天去管別人怎麼活。

　　十天後，望海如約來到，聽見朝夏的回答並不訝異。

　　「我想也是，」他笑著流淚說，「這就是你，你果然還是你。」

　　望海帶來滿箱子的東西，他一樣樣拿給朝夏把玩，一樣樣說著，說這是威尼斯狂歡節人們帶的面具，這是拉文納大教堂贈給朝聖信徒的護身符，這是在黎米尼買下的白狐裘，原本出產在高加索山地，黎米尼的領主與那裡的酋長互市互利，讓黎米尼成了義大利中部的皮草集散地。

　　朝夏讓真風和凜音也在旁邊聽，真風聽到一半突然離開，回來時拿了紙、墨水與鵝毛筆。

　　「我得抄下來，不然我會忘記。」他有點不好意思的說。

　　朝夏於是教真風畫線把紙隔成兩塊，上面是素描，下面是描述；還教他把怎麼樣的東西分成一類，物品怎麼整理，寫了字的紙又怎麼整理。

　　望海臨走的那天早上，朝夏問真風「花園裡有新開的玫瑰嗎？」

　　「有，剛開。」

　　「幫我選一朵，帶著莖，長一點，然後給我一把小的花剪。」

　　真風挑了支玉一般的白玫瑰給朝夏，朝夏細細將刺一個個修掉，凜音也在旁邊看著，只覺得看不見的朝夏做這些動作卻有種獨特的細膩與從容。望海一直坐在朝夏身畔，默默。

　　朝夏修完刺，將莖剪短，小心翼翼把玫瑰插在望海前襟扣眼裡。「好了。」他說。

　　「我走了。」望海說，額頭觸著朝夏的額頭，而後起身離去。

 

　　隔天，真風又找來幾塊木頭砍砍刨刨，「我怎麼之前就沒想到呢？」他一邊自言自語一邊試著弄出一張加了輪子的椅子，最後發現輪子的工太細緻，他自己做不來，只好請了鎮上木匠來弄。輪椅做好之後試驗了好幾回，最後真風終於可以推著朝夏在花園裡走，告訴朝夏花木長的如何，問朝夏哪裡需要修改。

　　望海不常來。他的船期少則三四月多則一年，他必須先領著雪王號回國，處理完那裡的事情，然後再搭兩天的船到索拉鎮。他來的時候住在朝夏房裡，白天若不是望海在說他航行海上各地的見聞，真風與凜音就各自做各自的事。

　　這一次，望海離開時，朝夏把自己平日用的、已經折了幾個齒的梳子放在他手裡。真風推著輪椅，一齊將望海送到花園大門，門外就是陡坡泥路，幾人目送望海離去。

 

　　某天，真風對凜音說，「教我拉丁文吧。」

　　凜音在圖書室找出拉丁文聖經，一個字一個字開始教真風，還不忘先跟朝夏宣告「你專心聽，我教錯了你就講，不然我不負責。」

　　朝夏噗哧一笑，「好，誰怕誰。」

　　「你變了。」真風後來這樣跟凜音說，凜音沒回話，她心裡想的是「再不變全世界就剩我一個小孩了」，但她沒有說出口，說出來就輸了。

　　壽鎮長不知從哪裡聽說真風開始學拉丁文，費了好大功夫從城裡弄到一本又厚又重石塊般的拉丁文字典，硬塞給真風。「人家說的，這是大學裡頭最厲害的轟悠教授編的，拜託領主老爺您拿去！不拿去鎮上也沒人要用！」

　　真風不知道應該先阻止鎮長叫自己「領主老爺」還是應該先道謝。

 

　　一年過去，望海卻都沒有音訊。「他說他這次是走好望角去東方，船期會特別久，就等吧。」朝夏說，但等了一個月又一個月，望海始終沒有來。

　　有一天，朝夏問真風，「我們剛來索拉鎮的時候，我身上穿的那件襯衫，現在在哪裡？」

　　凜音聽了就直接去把衣服找出來，那件棉襯衫洗久了布薄了，好幾個地方即將破爛，原本被她收在櫃子裡。襯衫做工很精緻，前緣扣眼上面還蓋著另一層銀織飾帶，把下面的扣子藏起來，飾帶上有金銅綠三色繡線花紋，綠線已被洗得褪色，金和銅仍然隱隱發光。朝夏要了剪刀，仔細把銀織帶子一刀一刀剪下來，又把旁邊的白棉布細細修掉。

　　望海在夏至晚上來到索拉鎮。「我們回程路上在西非外海遇到暴風雨，雪王號在岸邊停了好久修船，所以耽誤了。對不起。」

　　「沒事就好，」朝夏說，反反覆覆捏著望海的手，「你沒事就好。」

　　這次望海帶了不少罕見的非洲玩意來，笑稱這是「因禍得福」，凜音和真風對著幾個奇形怪狀的木面具瞠目結舌，覺得世上怎麼會有長這樣的東西。

　　望海啟程那天，真風和他一起抬著朝夏下階梯坐上輪椅，凜音看到那條銀織飾帶已經結在望海手腕上。幾人走到花園大門口，望海卻不急著走，伸手輕輕為朝夏順著散落的劉海，一下又一下。

　　「怎麼了，Aya？」朝夏問。望海沉默不答，許久才悠悠的說：

　　「和你重逢以後，我以為我會一直困在思念你的夢魘裡，我怎麼知道下一次我回來以後你還活著？我又怎麼知道我這次還能活著回來見到你？我總是這麼想著。但回想起來我才發現，我好像並沒有被那樣的痛苦所拘。

　　　這次船遇到暴風雨，情況危急，我以為自己死定了。但奇怪的是我並不慌張，只是一直在想：我該做什麼？能做什麼？現在必須注意什麼？我應該想到的我都想過了嗎？好像我只需要確認自己全然盡責保護好雪王號，其他的就可以坦然交給上天。然後我想到，原來，那就是知道你在這裡之後我的心情，我所有的徬徨和不知所措彷彿已在之前那段日子裡流盡。我每次出海，就只覺得我屬於每一寸海浪、每一寸風向、溫度與水氣的變化；每到一個港口，我又只覺得自己屬於腳下每一寸土地，沒有一點保留與猶疑。我屬於我在負責的每一件事情，發出的每一個號令，執行的每一個任務，思考的每一個問題。而當我來到這裡，我又覺得我只屬於你，以我完整的靈魂與身體，屬於你。

　　　我現在想起來，很久以前你對我說過，『找到』那位緒月大人對你而言是什麼意義。我想我仍然不了解，我對你當時感受的理解仍然不到萬分之一，但這卻是我所能想到最適合的字詞，我再找不出別的可說。你是我活著的依歸，朝夏。」

　　朝夏的手探詢著望海的臉，探到之後他含笑，「那很好。」

　　望海躬身吻了朝夏，隨即轉身大步走去，那挺拔的背影很快隱沒在燃燒夕陽的樹林裡。

 

 

　　※　　※　　※

 

 

　　凜音很老很老的時候還會想起那兩幅畫面，床前單膝跪地的真風，夕陽下大步離去的望海。那像是她買了一本書，書原本就是要讀的，卻意外發現裡面夾了兩張美麗無比的書籤，因此感到高興。

　　她老了，但活得並不寂寞，她雖寡居但有兩個孩子，還有成群的孫子，還有丈夫留下的大量手稿必須編纂。最大的孫女即將出嫁，她從閣樓箱子裡翻出自己當年的婚紗，孫女長得比她高，裙擺得放長不少，她瞇著老花眼費力地穿針引線。

　　她想起很久很久以前自己結婚那一天，是真風挽著她的手臂走過教堂中廊，將她交給她的丈夫。他丈夫後來跟她說「索拉鎮的領主有一種不可思議的學者氣質，在大學裡都找不到這樣的人」，她只是笑笑告訴丈夫說自己認識真風時他一個大字都不認識，她丈夫直咂嘴不敢置信。

　　真風、朝夏、望海，想起這些名字時她內心總是喜悅的。這些人的形象在她腦海中總有種明亮，有種像是要把生命點燃的燦爛之美，人們或許會稱之為「青春」，但她知道她曾看見的是一種不凡，一種令人必須謙卑仰視的不凡。相較之下她的後半生何其平淡，但她覺得這是應然，人只能承受天賜而不應希企，這是她花了半輩子學到的知識。如果當初緒月沒有選中她，她就只會是修道院裡一個眼高於頂的狂妄女孩；如果當初她求救的對象不是真風，朝夏就必死無疑，後來的所有故事就都不會開始。她覺得上天已經對她太照顧。

　　真風過世後她就沒再回去索拉鎮。若有人問起，她會說索拉鎮是自己的故鄉，但她心裡明白，自己漸漸懂得了朝夏口中的「鄉愁」是什麼意思，為什麼朝夏總說望海是自己的鄉愁，卻不曾和望海一同歸去；鄉愁不是一個城鎮或一條街道，那是心靈最終的歸處。

　　「總有一天會回去的。」她會跟人這樣說，而她心裡也是這麼想的。

 

　　（第四章　完）


	5. 凜城

 

 

　　凜城覺得自己大概是全索拉鎮最和澄輝互看不順眼的人。澄輝每次見到他，那眼神總像看到了某種長很多隻腳的昆蟲一樣，嫌惡的同時盡量保持距離，他都可以聽到澄輝內心咬牙切齒唸著「賊」這個字。凜城當然也不甘示弱，總要回瞪一眼，然後以他最不屑最鄙夷的語氣在心底暗暗咒罵「官」。

　　想當初澄輝的真實身分還是他發現的，他在酒館裡跟剛來的澄輝打過幾個照面就覺得事情不對，那感覺就像是老鼠躲貓躲多了，光是聽到肉墊腳步聲就知道本能地要屏氣凝神。他拿澄輝的長相到城裡跟同行打聽，很快就知道大概，畢竟當賊的對警局裡的事恐怕比警察還熟。收到同行回信他樂不可支，屁顛屁顛跑去跟壽鎮長打小報告，滿心以為這能在水波不興的索拉鎮掀起一場暴風雨，誰想到鎮長把事情廣告出去，鎮民們聽說此事的反應都是一貫麻木：「喔，密探；喔，老實人；喔，別讓他知道咱們知道免得打擊人家？行。」然後各自回去過各自的生活，把凜城氣了個倒仰。

　　「喂，憑什麼那個密探來喝酒你就給最好的，我的就一堆酒渣？」他很不爽的責問過酒館的蒼羽。

　　「給他喝好酒，他才會喜歡咱們這，才會想待下來娶瀨音。」蒼羽一攤手，「至於你待不待我完全不介意，不喝你有本事自己釀。」

　　他不是自願待在索拉鎮，如果可以他早想離開這鳥不生蛋的破地方。他不是這裡人，甚至不是本國人，幾年前他從南邊的國家逃來這裡，出逃的原因他誰都沒說，反正說了也不會有人信；當賊還想裝善人，連他自己聽了都想笑。他認識的一個賊頭淫了個小女娃兒，嫁禍給一個啞巴年輕人，女娃兒瘋了，年輕人從此出門都被人丟石頭，沒幾天自己拿刀抹了脖子。凜城就是看不下去這件事，於是把他能找到的證據全湊成一包扔到警局去，然後連夜捲舖蓋跑路。

　　他更不是自願認識蒼羽跟愛月，他覺得這是他一生最大的不幸。

 

　　幾年前那一天，客船船長在距離航路最近的一個小鎮扔下盤纏用盡的他，開船揚長而去。已經餓到前心貼後背的他無計可施，想想只好把一直貼身藏著的一面金銀徽牌拿出來亮相。那徽牌是他親手從一所公爵府正臥房櫃子裡摸出來的，他平生所幹最得意的一票，神乎其技；他從來不捨得把這玩意熔成金漿銀水變賣，錢財再偷就有，這種榮耀他要留著回味一輩子。出逃時他打包的所有東西只有這個絲毫不實用，但他就捨不得拋下，沒想到現在派上用場。他強撐著以一種虛弱但頗有教養（至少他覺得自己練習的有模有樣）的腳步走進鎮上酒館，有意無意露出領口別著的徽牌，表示自己是從南邊來，是因為革命而孤身流亡的貴族，現在已經身無分文，請求酒館老闆發善心給他點吃的。逃亡這陣子，他發覺外國人普遍都不知道革命是在幹嘛，只覺得別國的貴族突然倒了楣有點可憐，他想著自己玩這一招應當有用，說不定還能賺到些路費。

　　吃飽喝足，他保持著模仿到純熟的教養儀態向女老闆千恩萬謝，出了酒館想走回港口看有沒有船可搭，沒想到才拐個彎後腦就挨了一記悶棍。

　　他清醒的時候發現自己身在灶房，肩膀以下全給麻繩捆的紮紮實實，他手指一摸暗叫不妙，這繩結打得毫無技巧，全靠勞力，一排都是死結。視野角落突然有金光閃動，他這才注意到身邊蹲了兩個人，其中一個是端菜給他的酒館廚子，手裡正拿著他的金銀徽牌把玩。

　　「那是我的，」凜城強忍著頭痛開口，「請你還給我。」

　　「這不是你的。」那廚子（凜城後來知道他叫愛月，旁邊那個叫蒼羽）微笑，「你也不是個什麼貴族，裝是裝的很像，但一看就知道是猴子學人。」

　　凜城心涼了半截，這是碰上同行了這。不對，凜城強自讓自己鎮定下來，不是同行，旁邊那個張嘴蹲著的傻子就不說了，混他們那界的人拿東西或拷問人都有特殊手法，那是長久職業養成的習慣，這廚子身上完全沒有一點專業影子。

　　「你是誰？你不是我們這一行的。」凜城決定誠實是最佳對策。

　　愛月眼裡有某種陰騭一閃而過，「我先跟你打聽一下，聽說國裡在鬧革命，到底情況怎麼樣？」

　　原來還是同鄉，凜城心想，嘴裡把知道的一五一十都說了。他來的地方是座小城，革命之火還沒燒過來，但已經有人蠢蠢欲動；大城市裡正鬧得不可開交，首都已有血流漂杵的預兆，貴族有錢人紛紛走避，走避不及的都被革命政府下的邊界封鎖令給困住。

　　「你這東西哪來的？」愛月舉起徽牌問他，凜城也照實說了，不忘把中間的驚險刺激情節加油添醋一點點。

　　愛月點點頭，沉吟一會，「好，我問你，如果我幫你搭上線，你有辦法把人從國裡接出來嗎？」

　　「有的是辦法，」凜城鬆了口氣，既然開始談生意就表示話可以好好說，「問題是你能搭上什麼線？你到底是誰？」

　　愛月從衣袋裡掏出個東西亮到凜城眼前。凜城一眼就認出來，那和他帶在身上的徽牌一模一樣，只是型制小了些，上面的家徽也不同。

　　「我是『前』第五代拉里克侯爵。幸會，假公爵先生。」

 

　　愛月交託的任務簡單明瞭：幫助『現任』第五代拉里克侯爵（愛月同父異母的弟弟）逃出國門，其他都不用管，傭金隨便凜城跟他的同夥向現任侯爵敲竹槓。

　　凜城試探性的發了點消息回國，很快收到回音，還有人另外傳訊給他，說「咱覺得你沒錯，做人總得有點基本道理，那傢伙太超過。」

　　憑著愛月給的信物，凜城聯絡上的一夥人輕易取得拉里克侯爵信任，先把侯爵府金庫搬個半空，然後乾淨俐落把他藏進運豬的貨車裡運過邊界。凜城還先問愛月要不要把侯爵送來索拉鎮跟他團聚，愛月看他的眼神讓他冷汗直冒，「不必。」

　　食髓知味，這夥人想霸著信物不放，繼續做這種走私人口的一本萬利生意，於是事情就在愛月的默許下繼續進行著。凜城沒回國，他只在海外接應，一方面是還怕那賊頭的餘黨來尋仇，但另一方面是這夥人裡沒一個跟他默契夠，這種混跡易容的把戲非得有個互相信任的搭檔才能放手玩。凜城十二萬分手癢，但也只能在索拉鎮乾巴巴當個贓物轉運站，眼看錢財滾滾而來，他卻鎮日怨天。

　　直到他遇見了彩花。

 

　　凜城很知道「吃果子拜樹頭」的道理，雖然索拉鎮是個能把鐵石人兒無聊到哭的無聊地方，但他也明白自己能在這屯贓物屯得坦蕩蕩全拜這群鎮民毫無三姑六婆基因所賜。他來的頭一年就掏出大筆黑錢，請了附近最紅的劇團來鎮上演羊毛節夜戲。消息一出鎮民都對他和善了起來（雖然索拉鎮人的和善也就那回事），還有人在酒館遇到他會偶爾打招呼「欸，銷贓的。」害他不知道怎麼回應；唯一的收穫就是幾年後澄輝來了，澄輝聽到這種對話時那一臉義憤填膺又得死死憋住義憤填膺的吃鱉表情，讓凜城覺得怎麼樣都值回票價。

　　他對看戲沒興趣，他覺得台上那些畫的花花綠綠的傢伙沒一個比得過自己，偷拐搶騙才是考驗演技的真正試金石，但為了做做樣子他還是得去現場坐坐，從頭到尾只盯著女主角胸口那道溝，想著怎麼不讓埃及公主大腿露多點。

　　他旁邊坐著酒館女老闆一夥人，正確來說是女老闆、女老闆的哥哥蒼羽和廚子愛月。他聽著愛月口口聲聲叫蒼羽「大舅子」，聽著蒼羽怒吼「我才不是你大舅子」，聽著伶美無奈地說「愛月你不要整天調戲我哥」，聽著蒼羽直跳腳說「我才沒有被調戲」。他知道愛月慣常在伶美面前裝瘋賣傻，愛月在誰面前都裝瘋賣傻，獨獨在看他的時候會禁不住露出蛇一樣的眼神。他很了解愛月這種人，以前在警局裡見識過一兩個，這種人能幹出讓盜賊流氓都手軟的恐怖事，但平時卻是衣冠君子。伶美是個善良人，對誰都溫柔，凜城偶爾會為她感到害怕，但又沒膽子勸她早點離了那個蛇一樣的邪門人物。或許是晚了，或許是節慶歡愉襯的這畫面更加荒謬，凜城實在有點受不了，於是趁著戲落幕起身往後頭走去。

　　後頭是飲宴場合，蒼羽搬來的幾大桶酒，鎮上女人端來的大鍋菜肉，人們吃著喝著，聊著笑著，壽鎮長與妻子美風拉著剛下戲妝都還沒卸的女主角一直誇讚。凜城本來只是路過，那女人左手的一個動作卻突然吸引他全副注意力，只見那女人右手端著酒杯言笑晏晏，左手卻以一種連蝴蝶都驚擾不到的沉穩緩緩移動，大拇指食指挑開扣子，另外三根手指悄悄滑進美風口袋，出來時無名指小指上已經掛了兩只金耳環。她反手往自己裙邊一抹，而後再探指頭出去把扣子還原，一氣呵成。

　　凜城不想把自己比做蟑螂，但他當下真覺得自己連觸鬚都興奮的舒展起來。

　　鎮長夫婦看似話已經說得差不多，凜城暗暗選了一個那女人視線所及、人不多也不少的角落背著手站定，裝作閉眼享受台上演奏的樂音，有意無意將公爵府那塊徽牌從口袋裡露出一點點。他感覺到有人有目的的接近他，是個女人，很好。他抓準時機迅雷不及掩耳出手，死死扣住伸進他口袋那隻手手腕前後脈門，他聽到女子因麻痛而倒抽一口氣。

　　「女人家怎麼這麼不規矩呢？」他半冷笑半調戲的說。

　　「放手，不然我喊人了。」女子表面冷靜，但他聽得出來那聲音裡的驚惶。

　　「喊啊，」他說，「讓大家都來看，看你裙子口袋裡那對金耳環是誰的。」

　　女子一僵，「你要什麼？」她問，身子突然鬆軟了下來。凜城感覺到女子胸脯貼近他的身體，說話氣息若有似無吐在他脖子上，「別把我說出去，你要什麼？」

　　凜城很久沒抱過女人，以前在行內時他自視甚高，覺得自己是專業中的專業，女人想來貼他還看不上眼。至於逃亡的時候他自然毫無機會，只有偶爾憋不住了就在心裡想想以前買過的幾個娼婦自己解決。這一晚他極不盡興，那女人進了房突然變得扭扭捏捏，脫個衣服都一臉泫然欲泣，凜城是靠著一股不甘心硬逼自己提槍上陣完事，事後他拿被子把頭一裹就要睡，叫那女人自己快走。什麼嘛，他心想，明明就是交易你情我願，怎麼搞得好像我在逼良為娼似的。

　　隔天早上他醒來，還來不及回憶昨夜風流，一下床一看就覺得房間裡哪兒不對。人早走了，但自己衣櫃底下一個藏的嚴絲合縫的暗門卻好似被打開過，他開鎖一看，裡面放的一袋紅寶石少了好幾顆，美風夫人的金耳環規規矩矩擺在旁邊。

　　這女人，凜城心想，全身的血都往腦門和一個昨夜就該去的地方衝，這女人。

　　幾天後他動身進城，打聽到那個劇團女主角的住處，還知道她本名叫彩花。他花了一番工夫摸進彩花家中，明明就是間破房子，窗鎖還能大有文章，凜城拿鐵絲細細戳著攪著搞得手指痠透，只覺得手心不斷出汗，一顆心跳得像是要從胸膛裡蹦出來。

　　晚間彩花下了戲回家，對著鏡子開始換衣服。她才脫了外衣凜城就從藏身處衝出來，粗暴的一把將她臉朝下摁在床上。彩花的手往頭髮裡一拔就要朝身後摜，凜城及時扭住那隻手和手上拿的鐵簪子，俯身貼到她耳邊說「別動粗，我來拿我的紅寶石。」

　　彩花呻吟一聲鬆手扔了簪子，凜城進入她時她叫得比貓還歡。

　　事後兩人躺在床上，凜城從背後摟著彩花「你本事跟誰學的？」

　　「我養母，從小他上街『工作』都帶著我，人家看到帶小孩的女人特別不會起疑心。」彩花聳肩。

　　「你養母這麼厲害？」

　　「厲害就不會失風被逮，她被關以後我才進了劇團。」彩花翻過身來一笑，笑容裡藏著一絲甜膩膩的邪氣，「她教我的都是些基本工夫，我自己改良了不少。」

　　「你是個天才，真正的天才。」凜城忍不住讚嘆，「我說，你別在劇團做了，演那種假鬼假怪的戲浪費天分。跟我幹幾票大的如何？拿著腦袋在玩的那種。」

　　彩花瞪著他，笑容裡的邪氣像是火焰般舞動起來，「說。」

 

　　他們合作第一票對象是個小鎮裡的主教，當時民兵已經把教堂裡裡外外看守起來，某天鎮上來了一個衣著破爛、面色蒼白的女子，說她在路上遇到盜匪打劫，丈夫孩子都死了，自己也因此流產，好不容易掙扎到此地。當地風俗以為產婦和月事女子不祥，何況是流產的人，鎮民都不敢帶她回自家安身，但又看她楚楚可憐，幾個民兵就作主把她安置在教堂裡。那女子對民兵隊長千恩萬謝，幾度暈倒在他懷中。

　　第三天一大早，巡邏的民兵發現隊長衣衫不整被綑在教堂裡，那女子和主教已經不見人影，徹查之下發現隊裡一個參軍不久的人也神秘消失，有人想起那人前日見到那女子時猛敲邊鼓，直把隊長收留她的義行捧上天。

　　主教順利搭上船出海的那天晚上，凜城彩花兩人在碼頭旅社乾柴烈火。

 

　　第二票有些難度，波瓦多侯爵的老母親、前侯爵夫人已經被捕，關在守衛嚴密的都城大牢裡。彩花混跡女獄卒中，使盡手段取得雙方信任，最後從前侯爵夫人口中獲得指引家族藏金密處的口信。她把口信傳給凜城，凜城找到匿身鄉間的侯爵，確認口信無誤後領著同夥瓜分一半當作傭金，同夥隨即將侯爵安然送出國門，他回去帶出彩花。

　　「你怎麼知道我不會把你扔在那，自己帶著錢溜掉？」安全出城後他問彩花。

　　「因為你知道我有本事自己逃回去找到你，先割了你的寶貝再一刀一刀剮了你。」彩花笑得特別甜，她笑得這麼甜的時候那張臉都會有種妖氣。

　　凜城不知自己是不怕死還是不甘示弱，總之他當下就在路邊草堆裡要了彩花，彩花把指甲掐進他背上的肉裡狂笑著。

 

　　好景不常，凜城彩花才幹了五六票，這種每天精彩刺激的日子就到了頭。革命戛然而止，該死的都已死光，沒死的紛紛回國，有的還開始清算當初趁火打劫的這些「救命恩人」，想把丟失的傳家寶要回來。凜城又回到索拉鎮悶坐，開著不會有人踏進來的珠寶店，在店裡閒到發暈；鎮上來了個新領主，但索拉鎮就算來十個新領主外加十個密探大概都攪動不起一點活氣。彩花回去城裡劇團，但她離開的這一年多之間女主角已經換人，這下她從埃及公主成了女官。「我每天都想在那小母狗的肥皂裡下藥，」有回凜城去城裡找她時她這樣說，「讓她那張臉爛一爛。」

　　「你才不會做這麼容易被抓包的事。」凜城翻白眼。

　　「做什麼事？根本沒事做。」彩花煩的把一盒子貴族勳章一個一個往牆上砸。凜城默默起身，她砸一個凜城撿一個遞還給她。彩花看得笑了，隨即哀嚎一聲撲到床上捶棉被，「我的人生就要爛死在這裡，讓我爛死了吧。」

　　兩個多月後某一天，彩花突然提個大皮箱出現在凜城店門口。

　　「你來幹嘛？」凜城錯愕。

　　「我那個兩個月沒來了。」彩花把皮箱扔到凜城面前，砸得凜城腳趾一陣吃痛，「拿著，蠢貨，你讓孕婦搬這麼重的東西嗎？」

　　凜城提起皮箱跟進去，好半天才問出一句「……是我的嗎？」

　　「是，沒別人了就是你的。」彩花一臉煩燥，「老實說吧，跟了你以後別的男人簡直成了糠，一點味道都沒有，不如不要。」

　　之後才過一個禮拜，彩花的「那個」就來了，兩人看著血紅被單面面相覷。

　　「你還回去嗎？」凜城問。     

　　「我還有臉回去嗎？」彩花問。

　　「你知不知道這兒的日子多無聊？」凜城又問。

　　「從你的床技可以看出來。」彩花說，「算了，我來演『鄉下小鎮的賢妻良母』好了，就不信我做不到。」

 

　　不知是哪根筋不對，那天凜城喝了幾杯居然開始跟愛月吐苦水。

　　「老實講我一遇到你就怕你，知道你天生不是個善類，以前我們那兒警察裡有一兩個像你這種人，其中一個把自己老婆活生生虐待死。」凜城到最後連這種話都講出來，他不知道自己在想什麼，或許生活實在太無趣，他想重溫一下把脖子放在刀口上的滋味。「我老想勸伶美老闆娘別理你，從來沒勸出口。但我在這兒待這麼久，從沒看你做過一件惡毒事。我知道你在裝，但你裝得真的很像，一般這種人裝不了這麼久。老實說我還頂佩服你的。」

　　聽他說完，愛月突然低頭大笑好久好久，笑聲混著狠戾與哭音。

　　「賊啊，你知道嗎？我要有孩子了，伶美有我的孩子了。」他不知道愛月是在向自己說話還是自言自語。「你說說，那孩子會用什麼樣的眼神看我？那麼好的伶美，她生的孩子一定是個好孩子，上帝為什麼要給我這種人一個這麼好的孩子？祂到底在想什麼？」

　　看著眼前這個喝醉了哭的男人，凜城突然有個荒謬的想法，他覺得愛月講到底說不定其實是個好人。

　　「你的眼神變了，這是事實，」凜城承認，「我剛認識你的時候覺得你眼神很恐怖，你在別人面前裝的很好，但看我的時候就會露餡。但現在你真的不太有那種神情了，這我倒不是在安慰你。」

　　愛月冷笑，但他現在連冷笑都沒那麼冷，反而因此變得帶點蒼羽那樣的傻氣。「王八安慰綠豆，真多謝啊。」

　　「不謝。」

　　然後愛月跟他講了一個消息。

 

　　回家以後他直接進內室找彩花，彩花正在練習紡紗，一地羊毛白的灰的亂七八糟，紡車旁堆著堆粗粗細細剛紡好的詭異毛線，看起來簡直像某種蟲卵。

　　「別弄了，」他一腳把那堆毛線踹開，「俄羅斯你熟不熟？」

　　「不知道。野蠻地方。」彩花繼續笨手笨腳紡著紗，眼皮子也不抬一下。

　　「對，野蠻地方。」凜城說，「那裡有個鄉下貴族把家財全敗光，想去新大陸碰碰運氣，但連船費都湊不出來。爵位家徽勳章成套賣，房子跟土地要等買到的人自己去那兒搶回來，有沒有興趣？」

　　彩花沒回應，但紡紗的手很明顯變得心不在焉。

　　「怎麼樣？咱們來幹最大的一票，去那個野蠻人的地方用渾身解數唱一輩子大戲，離開這個善良到讓人窒息的破鎮子，到真正的叢林世界裡，逞所有下三濫的花樣去玩弄那些陌生野獸，一不小心就會被野獸撕裂的屍骨無存，沒有靠山沒有退路。」凜城自己說得都笑了，「啊，還是不要好了，咱們說不定也會有孩子，上回是假警報，誰知道下回是不是真的？平安是福，就定下來吧，讓孩子平平安安長大。」說到最後，他聽見彩花也跟他一起竊笑。

　　「你說那個俄國貴族，叫什麼名號？」

　　「尤蘇波夫。」凜城說。

　　「好難聽的名字。」彩花抬起頭，嘴角揚起母豹般的微笑。

 

　　（第五章　完）


	6. 純矢

 

 

　　純矢從夢中驚醒，渾身冷汗，心臟像是被什麼緊緊扼住。「魔」。

　　不，不是魔。純矢伸探著她還沒被恐懼淹沒的那部分理智。不是，不一樣，那是什麼？

　　那是什麼？純矢專注心神，像是用針一點一點撥開一團纏繞著的絲線。

　　善或惡？純矢判斷著。

　　善。毫無疑義。

　　既然是善，為何我如此恐懼？

　　一個認知慢慢成形。因為那提醒了我「魔」真實存在，就像一個人從來知道世上有毒蛇，但看到被毒蛇咬噬的傷口仍令人分外膽戰心驚。

　　是傷口。

　　如何表達？

　　無以名之，姑且稱為「魔氣」。

　　可以用這個詞嗎？

　　可以。

　　她起身盥洗，換好衣服出門，往港口走去。一路上她仍覺得自己的心臟在顫抖，自己的腦子像是在承受無與倫比的龐大壓力，熟悉的感覺，兒時回憶全部清清楚楚回到心頭。港口工人告訴她一早確實來了三個人，一男一女，還有一個瞎眼腿不能行的病人，三個人已經往壽鎮長那裡去。

　　不是「病人」。純矢心想，發覺自己身體感受到的異樣已經減輕不少。她回到家中，整理起她出門看診時的工具箱，又點數一遍草藥，發現有些得添補，於是先提著籃子上山採藥。

　　不急。她問了自己，確定這個答案。先等消息，如果那三個人是要留在索拉鎮，那時她就必須去走一趟。

 

 

　　「你對凜音太兇了，」認識兩個多月以後，某一天朝夏對她說，「不必這樣，她可以用別的方式受教。」

　　「她無知卻自以為有知，把自己搞成了個贗品，我受不了贗品。」純矢坦然回答。

　　「她就是她，不是什麼贗品，這你必須認清。」朝夏搖頭，「她和你性格有些類似，而你或許不喜歡自己性格的那一部分，因此把這種厭惡轉移到她身上。但你有一種簡單的規則，你可以憑這種規則活著，她卻沒辦法。這點你應當體諒她。」

　　「好吧。」純矢嘆氣。

　　「我有資格這樣責備你嗎，純矢醫生？老實說我不知道自己有沒有權利對你說這些話。」朝夏突然說道。

　　「你有。」純矢毫不猶豫回應。「我固定拜訪這裡已經兩個多月，我看見整個領主府還是亂七八糟，但是我現在一來就有椅子坐、有乾淨的水喝，你房間所有東西的擺設已經有了某種樣子，真風和松風一開始開門關門比雷還響，現在已經懂得注意手勁。這宅子出現了一種秩序，而這秩序的來源只可能是你，你在教育他們。我說的對嗎？」

　　「對。」朝夏幽默的笑了笑，「我住在這裡，吃人家的用人家的，連上廁所都要人幫忙，我總得貢獻點什麼事。」

　　「你也能教育我嗎？我可以成為你的學生嗎？」純矢問，「我覺得我應該這樣問，但我又覺得我這樣問非常奇怪。」

　　朝夏想了想，搖搖頭。「你不必。我說你有一種簡單的規則，你可以憑著那規則活，不會犯什麼大錯。」

　　「那我應該做什麼？」

　　「我想想。」朝夏思索了一下，「你可以幫助真風。我認為索拉鎮是個不用去管的地方，只要讓它按自己原本的模樣生長就好。真風像是一棵樹，他有一種天生的善意和誠心，而索拉鎮是塊好土，真風在這裡可以長得很美麗。但索拉鎮不是整個世界，也不可能完全與世隔絕，樹可能遇到狂風而折斷。如果在那種時候，如果真風不知所措，我希望你用你的規則去輔助他，成為這棵樹的支架。你明白我的意思嗎？」

　　「不太明白，但我可以記住。」純矢回答，「或許到時候我就知道了。」

　　「好。目前的話，你說領主府還是亂七八糟，我希望你看到任何亂的地方就去告訴真風怎麼整理。你或許不知道怎樣做是最好，但你一定有能力把『很不好』改良成『比較好』，這樣就夠了，有需要再來問我。」

　　「好。」純矢其實想要回答「是」，但她又覺得不應該直接這樣說。

　　「跟我說說你自幼那些『異於常人的感覺』吧，可以說嗎？」

　　「可以。」

 

 

　　幼時那種經驗同樣無以名之，她心中覺得最接近的說法是「神怒」。從他十二三歲的時候開始，那種感受會毫無預兆降臨，以絕對的恐懼威壓純矢的靈魂，她可能是在起居室裡與家人相處，可能是獨自在房裡做事，可能是跟著出門看診的父親幫忙拿東西，然後就突然覺得整個天地都害怕得不敢呼吸。那種時候，她只覺得自己處在無邊惶恐裡，覺得身邊每一個人的一舉一動一言一行都在挑動著那可能的大災。她在當下無從去警告任何人，她還能運作的理性那一部分告訴她：這些人的行為都是合理的、都是正常的，他們打招呼，他們發笑，他們起身拿東西，他們不可能以另一種原則來說話動作。但她不理性的、被恐懼掐到窒息的那一部分，則會覺得就連她出聲提醒別人都可能引致立即的災罰。她像是在等待隨時要降下的落雷，一道能讓整個宇宙灰飛湮滅的落雷，無所逃於天地之間，而那落雷的源頭完全超越一切人可思議與不可思議。

　　她曾試著向父母說明，母親只是擔憂的抱著她，夜晚讓她在自己的床上同睡，但情況並沒有任何改變；父親每天爬山採新鮮的草藥為她熬安神湯，沒有一點用處；教堂神父把自己常戴的古董玫瑰念珠送給她戴，還常送聖水來她家。她不想再讓這些好心人繼續徒勞憂慮，於是告訴他們那種感覺已經消失，把念珠還給神父，大家都很高興。純矢用鐵一般的意志繼續承受這沒來由降臨的靈魂凌遲，不讓外表露出一點痕跡。

　　大約是在她十七歲那年，這種經驗突然停止，好像從來不曾存在過。回想起來純矢也覺得有趣，她那時並沒有慶幸，也沒有提心吊膽，她好像就是知道事情中止了，不必繼續在意。那時候鎮上有個漁夫病逝，漁夫的姊姊是個修女，回來幫忙料理後事。這修女讓純矢覺得頗有好感，於是純矢把自己的經歷跟修女說了，修女也不知道那是什麼。純矢看得出來她對這些話其實一知半解，但她勸說純矢進修道院，認為既然純矢說那是「神怒」，那必然就是神的召喚。純矢想想這說法沒有什麼問題，於是就這樣決定。

　　修道院的生活非常簡單，工作、祈禱、吃飯、睡覺。純矢並不討厭這樣的生活，雖然她很偶爾會突然覺得自己好像有什麼事沒做，有什麼事情在等著她。那感覺讓她有點慌張有點心虛。

　　但大致上來說，她喜歡這樣的生活。

 

 

　　回到索拉鎮當醫生這些年來，純矢脖子上一直帶著一條項鍊。那個項鍊模樣非常奇怪，好像是被鋸開的半個黑色貝殼；純矢平常會把項鍊藏在衣服裡，但有時候她忙著忙著項鍊就在她彎腰時掉出來，她也不會刻意去遮掩。凜音那女孩有一次巴巴的跑來跟她說這項鍊好奇怪，跟純矢平時穿的衣服一點都不搭配。她只回了句「這叫特色，女孩子穿衣服總得有點特色。」然後揚長而去，享受凜音那氣到臉脹紅的表情。

　　「為什麼離開修道院呢？」朝夏問。

　　純矢把項鍊解下來，執起朝夏的右手，將項鍊放在朝夏手心裡。

　　「因為我發現自己終究是個世俗之人。」純矢說。

 

 

　　南方一個小國發生內戰，戰火延燒成為數個小國與大國的戰爭，純矢的國家也被捲入，雖然捲入的程度很有限。修道院位在國境附近，在軍隊長官的請求下讓出一棟建築物做為傷兵醫院，修女中自願者擔當起護士職務，幫軍醫官打下手。純矢也去了，她討厭醫院，討厭傷患，但她覺得自己既然是醫生之女而懂一些醫術，則沒有理由不去幫忙。

　　「哎輕一點，疼啊，好大姊。」

　　純矢被唬了一跳，那傷兵講話聲調明明是在調戲；這畢竟是個有信仰的世界，沒有人敢對修女這般輕薄。

　　純矢冷冷看了那人一眼，沒想到那人還對她笑，那人臉龐俊秀，下巴微尖，眼睛有些兒細長，眼角好像天生畫著笑意，美的不像男子的一雙眼。純矢急忙低下頭，心裡突突的跳，手哆嗦著把繃帶繫好，心裡咒罵著不受控制的自己，覺得自己連耳根都在發熱。

　　「哎大姊，好大姊。」

　　純矢勉強冷冷擠出一聲「好了」隨即起身走開。她一直走到外頭水井旁，打水洗了手又洗了臉，好不容易才平復呼吸。

　　她當天就想推掉工作，把自己關回修道院裡，但傷兵人多到大家都忙不過來，軍醫更是特別倚重有經驗的她，她連開口都不知道怎麼開口。

　　隔天她照常幫傷兵換繃帶，又遇到了那個人。那人一隻手固定在夾板裡，吊著的方巾有點鬆了，讓那手以奇怪的角度耷拉在胸前。那人沒說話，笑笑看著純矢，純矢把那方巾解開重新在肩膀上繫好，手指碰觸到那人溫熱而結實的身體，男子的身體。她咬著牙完成工作，祈禱自己沒有出現一點失態。

　　繫好以後那人對她說，「大姊，你人長得這麼好，原來心也好。」

　　純矢狠狠咬著自己下嘴唇，感到口腔泛出血味。從來沒有男人這樣直接稱讚她好看。

　　「我叫Hiroki，好大姊。」那人說。

　　後來她時常見到那人，那人自願在醫院各處幫忙，軍醫和其他修女也樂於支使能自由走動且右手依舊靈便的他。純矢對那人覺得很不耐煩，她討厭那人對自己「大姊大姊」的叫，討厭那人總愛挑她一個人的時候來幫她忙，討厭自己竟開始刻意獨處來試探那人會不會來幫忙。一天那人笑笑的湊過來問她，「大姊，你是哪兒來的？」

　　「索拉鎮。」純矢簡短的回答，不想再多說明什麼。

　　「索拉鎮在哪？」那人問，見純矢只是一直忙自己的，於是他又問「大姊，你是不是討厭我？」

　　「我討厭軍人。」純矢回答，心跳加快了一倍。

　　「所以不是討厭我囉？為什麼討厭軍人？」那人還嘻皮笑臉的愈湊愈近。

　　「你們軍人都做壞事，拿著刀槍胡亂殺人，你們這種人很邪惡，我討厭軍人。」

　　那人的笑容暗了點，「可我想當大英雄呢。」

　　「反正我討厭軍人，只要是軍人我都不喜歡。」純矢毅然答道。

　　「哎，好大姊。」那人苦笑。

　　一天，她在病房看到那人，那人已經拆了夾板，一見到她就跟她說「大姊，我明天要回前線去了。」

　　「啊。」她漫應著，心裡卻像是被什麼轟隆擊中而空白了一下。她早知道傷兵復原了就要離開，甚至她從來不曾以為自己可以擁有一般人的男女之情，從小到大她一直這樣活著，那她現在到底在期望什麼？在失落什麼？

　　「別哭，大姊。」那人說。

　　「你在說什麼啊？」純矢很確定自己沒有哭。她非常確定。最後她只說「別被打死了，我還有事要忙。」

　　「好。」那人說。

　　那一晚純矢刻意留下來幫忙洗東西，洗到深更，最後軍醫和其他修女都去睡了，只剩下她一個人還刻意的忙著。她把紗布、被單、衣物一件一件拿來洗，洗到手發痛，她害怕睡覺，害怕回到自己房間，害怕自己一旦停止工作就會去想一些事情，那些事情讓她胸口陌生的疼。

　　時過子夜，疲勞與睡意讓她再也支撐不下去。她拖著恍恍惚惚的身子走回修道院，醫院與修道院之間以長廊相連，一側是厚厚的石牆，另一側是高草大樹。她走到一半突然被一個人抓著膀子拖進牆邊一處凹室，她張口想要叫喊，卻聽到熟悉的聲音在她耳邊說「別喊，大姊，是我。」

　　胸口的痛苦與酸楚爆炸開來，沒有人這樣溫柔的吻她的臉、她的耳朵、她的頸項，沒有人帶繭的手指這樣飢渴又這樣纏綿的撫摸她的乳房。月光很明亮，透過樹叢照在石牆上，她看得到那人那雙帶笑的眼，美的不像男子的眼，那雙眼凝視她的時候多了色彩，多了愛慾，她覺得自己的靈魂就要溺死在那雙眼裡。那人脫了她的連衣裙，解開束著的內衣，深深舔吮她的乳頭，強烈的感受讓她發出嗚咽，下身湧流著溫熱而空虛的癢。那人的手撫摸她的陰部，她的大腿（啊，那裡，她大腿的後面，她不知道原來一根手指劃過那裡所給的快感可以讓她幾乎窒息）。她只能發抖著喘息。

　　那人托起她的臀，石板地面頂到她裸露的背，一陣冰冷，她腦海某個部分突然清晰的想著「這樣真的可以嗎？」然後就感覺到異物頂入她身體，然後是緊脹的撕裂的疼痛。

　　「噓，大姊，不疼，你好美。」那人說。

　　她像著了魔咒般想要聽信這句話，不疼，但是好疼，男人的每一次動作都帶著摩擦的痛楚，她像是為了彌補這缺憾般的呻吟著，把自己的心也打開，一無保留的獻上。這裡，我的心，這裡不會痛，這裡也交給你。

　　結束之後純矢哭了，那人用手指拭去她的淚水又吻她的眼角，「別哭，大姊，看你哭我心好疼，你好好，大姊。」地板很冷，那人的懷抱像火一般暖。

　　日出之前那人又開始吻她，她情不自禁喊了「Hiroki」，那人於是又將自己緩緩推送進她的身體。這一次少了肉體的痛覺，純矢覺得自己下身的每一處都飢渴的期待著那人的接觸、那人的愛撫，她咬著手不讓自己叫出聲，奇異的歡愉一點一點、一點一點累積，像潮水湧上海岸又退去，那人將手指伸到兩人之間撫搓著某個地方，純矢哭泣著，高潮使她身體無法抑制的痙攣起來，而後虛脫。

　　兩人躺在那裡許久，天空顏色開始變淡了一點。「我得回去了。」純矢說，覺得這句話硬生生把自己從夢中打回現實。

　　那人起身，在兩人的衣服裡翻翻找找，拿出兩條項鍊，把其中一條繫到純矢光裸的頸上，然後拉著純矢的手去握那個鍊墜，半個貝殼的形狀。「你不要待在修道院了，我娶你。」那人把另一條項鍊，另外半個貝殼，綁上自己的脖子。

　　「你不要當軍人了，不要當什麼大英雄了，好不好？」純矢只是乞求的反覆的問。那人眼神暗了一暗，然後說，「好，好。大姊，你回索拉鎮等我，戰爭結束我就去娶你。這個貝殼，你是我的。」

　　那人那天隨著部隊開拔而去。部隊離開後醫院裡的人也少了大半，純矢隔天就去向修院院長提出還俗。院長一開始很驚愕，再三確認之後表情裡出現了輕蔑，最後只問她「你離開以後要去哪兒？」

　　「回家，」她說，「回索拉鎮。」

　　她去向帶她進修院的那個老修女告別，老修女很難過，但只是摸著她的頭，說：「好好過下去，孩子，主會為你安排你的路。」

 

 

　　「是愛情嗎？」朝夏摸著手裡的貝殼，問道。

　　「是。」純矢點頭，「你說我有一種『簡單的規則』，但面對愛情我好像完全沒有一點規則，好像我活著的所有原則都被打破。說來或許別人會覺得不值一哂，但那對我來說就是『一生只有一次的，刻骨銘心的』愛情。那好像是我的生命本來有一個完整的形狀，卻嵌進了一塊完全不同的東西。」

　　「你畢竟是人，你不是一個器械或一套規則而已，你有人的心靈與感性，」朝夏說，「所以這或許也是你人生應該有的經歷，只是這樣活著比起原來的你就更辛苦了。」

　　純矢聞言默然。

　　朝夏將項鍊交還給她，突然問她說，「你說我左手是乾淨的，你確定嗎？」

　　純矢閉目凝神，而後張開眼，「確定，只有眼睛、小腿和心臟。」

　　「好。」朝夏點頭，然後說，「你並不追問我為什麼這麼在意左手。」

　　「對，因為我覺得那不是我需要知道或應該知道的事，這只是一個感覺，但我服從這個感覺。」純矢回答，「不過，如果你覺得這事情必須跟我說，那你的判斷絕對高於我的判斷。」

　　「好。」朝夏說。

 

 

　　她回到索拉鎮，父母很高興她回家，雖然也有些疑惑但並不多問。別人知道醫生家有個適婚年齡的女兒，開始有人來提親，她一律回絕。從小像大哥哥一樣照顧她的悠未也來探詢，純矢覺得受寵若驚，畢竟悠未是鎮上不少懷春少女芳心所寄，但她仍然委婉地拒絕。她父親很失望，問她說「這麼好的男孩子你都不嫁，打算當一輩子老姑婆嗎？」

　　她仍然陪同父親出門行醫，人們叫她父親是醫生，只叫她是「純矢小姐」。後來發生了一件事情，一個牧羊人肚子被豺狼咬破，硬生生摀著腸子下山，純矢面不改色拿線把那人的肚子縫了，自此之後索拉鎮的人都改口叫她醫生。

　　後來，她父母相繼去世，她繼續以鎮上唯一一個醫生的身分工作著。人們敬重她的能力，也敬重她的忙碌。

　　南方的戰爭早就已經結束，她知道。她覺得自己並沒有在等待任何事。

 

 

　　「我聽見凜音和真風在唱一首歌，」純矢說，「歌詞很像是你寫的。」

　　「是的，」朝夏微笑，「你喜歡嗎？」

　　「我可以問你曲子是誰寫的嗎？」純矢說。

　　朝夏的笑容消失了，「你覺得你可以問我這個問題嗎？我不是要否定或責怪你，我只是要確認。」

　　純矢想了想，「是。我並沒有感到不安。」

　　「好。」朝夏說。

　　「我可以問嗎？你為什麼不去試著找到那個人？我相信那個人不可能放得下你，那曲調好像是那個人把自己整個生命都用來減少一點你的悲傷。或許我過度解釋了，但在我聽起來的感覺是這樣。」純矢說。

　　朝夏沉默了很久，然後終於開口。

　　「那個人，」他的聲音有點喑啞，「是我在這世界上所能尋找到的一片最真、最純淨的角落。我不願意讓他見到我現在這個樣子，因為他無法理解我為什麼會變成這樣，而他會因為自己的無法理解而更加痛苦，更可怕的是他或許會因為這樣而產生誤解，甚至是怨恨。我為什麼要去破壞他那從不染塵的心靈？」

　　朝夏說到最後有點激動，他放慢了呼吸讓自己平靜下來。「如果他什麼都不知道，他可以依照自己的設想去解釋整件事，而他的設想不會是惡意。這樣或許是最好的事情。或者就說我也有我的脆弱吧。」

 

 

　　自從劇團女主角從彩花換成別人，純矢就不再想看羊毛節夜戲。廣場上敲鑼打鼓準備開演，她和鎮長夫婦打過招呼後就決定回家休息。她心裡其實有些詫異，凜音才剛在節慶上唱了朝夏的那首歌，獲得滿堂彩，她滿以為那個好勝自負的小姑娘會繼續留著享受一番別人的稱揚，但她好像在夜戲開演之前就不見人影。

　　從廣場到純矢家的路上會經過一處海崖，崖上看出去可以看到腳下蔚藍大海，以及從兩旁延伸出的峽灣山壁。純矢有時候會到這地方來坐一坐，看著海與天空什麼也不想，很是舒坦。這晚她回家路上一樣路過海崖，駐足讓剛剛開始冰冷的海風吹一下臉，卻彷彿聽到海風裡有隱隱約約的哭聲。她往海崖頂上走去，看見一個人影坐在石頭上，垂頭摀著臉。她走近，發現那是真風，她心裡第一個念頭是：朝夏死了？

　　不是，她很快否定這個判斷，如果是那樣，我應該會有感覺。

　　她嘆了口氣，走到真風身旁坐下，「怎麼了，領主大人？」

　　「啊，純矢醫生，」真風抬起頭一陣忙亂抹臉，「對不起。」

　　「對不起什麼啊？」純矢苦笑。

　　真風吸著鼻子，斷斷續續地告訴她，一個叫「望海」的人來了。

　　啊。純矢閉上眼睛壓下心中的驚愕。那個人來了，你將怎麼辦呢，朝夏？

　　「我知道朝夏一直很想念他，」真風抽噎著說，「他也很想念朝夏，他們能見面真的是太好了，我很為他們高興，真的，我不應該哭的，我不知道我自己為什麼要這樣。」

　　純矢心裡一個部分柔柔的被觸動著，眼前的真風有那麼一些些讓她想起當年的自己。你不要當軍人了，不要當軍人了，她沒有一點尊嚴、沒有一點廉恥的哀求著，哀求一個自己都知道不會被兌現的承諾。她伸手攬過真風肩頭拍了拍，像朋友一樣，真風低頭哭得更厲害。

　　她沒有說話安慰真風，她其實認為朝夏不會就這樣離開，但她同時也有另一個認知，那就是她沒有資格去判斷朝夏在什麼時候會怎麼做。所以她什麼都沒說，只是陪真風在海崖上坐了一晚，讓真風縱情哭了一晚，等天亮以後她帶真風到附近林子一處泉眼，拿自己的手絹給他，叫他好好洗把臉再回去。

　　會好起來的。她沒有對真風說出這句話。不論事情最後如何，你會好起來的，就像我終究也好起來了一樣。

 

 

　　朝夏沒有離開。凜音把事情告訴純矢，說真風那天是如何主動界定了自己與朝夏的關係。真有趣，純矢心想，連這小姑娘都變得穩重起來，這宅子出現了更進一步的秩序，更加清楚，更加宏大。

　　「我覺得你變得完整了。」有一天純矢這樣對朝夏說。

　　「真的嗎？」朝夏歪著頭，饒富興味的思索著。

　　「不是說你以前不完整的意思，還是我應該用『完全』這個詞？哎我不知道，反正我只是說一個感覺。」純矢試圖解釋，最後覺得自己很失敗。

　　「沒關係，我聽得懂。」朝夏笑了。

 

 

　　不知多久以後，有一次她去找朝夏，朝夏一開口就對她說「望海遇到一件事，他不知道怎麼辦，所以委託我來處理。是跟你有關的事。」

　　「什麼事？」純矢滿心疑惑。

　　「望海在星辰列島遇到一個人，那個人脖子上帶的項鍊跟你的很像，望海因此和那人交談，說他在索拉鎮也看過類似的項鍊。那個人告訴望海說，他的名字叫Hiroki。」

　　純矢如受雷殛，她從來沒對任何人提過這個名字。

　　「那個人托望海帶一些話給你，你願意聽嗎？」

　　「好。」純矢幾乎認不出自己的聲音。

　　「不必勉強，這你應該自己決定。」朝夏的表情有些擔憂。

　　「你說吧。」純矢的手緊緊抓著椅緣，她發覺自己在顫抖，她痛恨自己為什麼要顫抖。

　　「那個人要望海跟你說，他是軍醫，現在在七海手下做事，別人都說七海是個大海盜，但那個人其實不是壞人，請你要相信他。他一直沒有真正放棄軍人身分，所以一直不敢來找你，但是他從來沒有結婚，他心裡的妻子只有你。就這樣。」

　　純矢沒有問下去。事後回想，她知道如果她問下去的話，朝夏就會跟她講真正的實情。「那個人要望海跟你說」。但她不敢問，原來她一直都在心底想像著什麼，憑藉著「不知」而在心底想像著，用那樣的想像支撐自己回歸本來的規則活著，像一個被豺狼咬得開腸破肚的人，因為不知道自己連腸子都流了出來，所以竟然還能像一個正常人般撐著走下山求助；如果有人告訴他「你腸子流出來了」，那人恐怕無法活下去了吧。

　　她沒有問，於是朝夏也就什麼都沒有說。

 

 

 

 

 

　　物換星移，星辰列島江山再度易手，紅禮兩家聯軍剿滅七海勢力，七海在海戰中被擊斃，副將瀨央開城投降。戰勝者將七海的死狀畫成畫報流傳，告知全世界的商人此後應該找誰做生意。

　　純矢看到那畫報已經是多年後的事，她那時在港內船上幫一個水手處理骨折，其他船員拿畫報包了錢給她，她手一顫把錢灑了滿地，那些船員忙幫著撿，一邊說要換張紙來包，純矢只說不用不用。她像是逃亡般的帶著紙包回家。

　　那俊秀的臉，那再也不會張開的帶笑的眼睛，那下巴到脖子的弧線。純矢咬著牙將畫報攤開，那一夜，月光下他的鬢角與側顏，化成灰她都認得，她的Hiroki。

　　她想找一個人訴說，但發覺自己完全沒有一個人可以訴說，唯一可以聽她說的那個人早已不在了。你說我有一種簡單的規則，但這規則卻也有完全被破壞的時候，讓我身體每一寸都痛到無法動彈的時候，而你並沒有教我這時候應該怎麼辦。純矢仰頭望天，像是埋怨也像是認命，你走了，而我們都必須孤獨地繼續活下去。

　　她走進樹林，找了一棵最美好的樹，在樹根底下挖了個洞，把她在頸上繫了半輩子的項鍊埋進去，覆上土，而後放聲大哭。哭自己原來曾經擁有過青春，哭自己已經永遠失去了青春。

 

　　（第六章　完）


	7. 伶美

 

 

　　 **愛月與伶美的故事，是一個王子與公主的美麗故事。**

**如果你對伶美這樣說，她會害羞得一直笑，笑成一朵春天初開的花。**

**如果你對愛月這樣說，他會說「我才不是王子，我是伶美公主專屬御廚。」然後你會發現這句話有某種寫實。**

**如果你對蒼羽這樣說，蒼羽會很高興說你說得沒錯，請你喝一杯全北地最好喝的啤酒，然後在你忍不住想喝第二杯的時候要你自己付錢。**

**如果你對瑠風這樣說，嗯……**

**不知道，瑠風應該會去跟他的爸爸媽媽和舅舅講，然後就會得到上面說的那些反應。**

 

 

　　 **總之，這個故事，要從公主救了一條蛇說起。**

　　很小很小的時候，伶美的爸媽會帶著她去羊毛節慶典。不那麼小但還是很小的時候，她哥哥蒼羽會帶她去羊毛節慶典。她爸媽很早就過世，鎮上其他大人幫忙她哥哥和她繼續撐持著爸媽留下來的小酒館和小旅社，大人們會說「蒼羽的酒是全北地第一好酒，比他爸爸的好喝十倍，喝不到會遺憾終生」，然後可能會補一句說「如果伶美的廚藝有她媽媽十分之一就好了」。她會選擇性的沒聽到後面那一句話，然後因為前面那一句話跟哥哥一起高興。

　　十七歲那年，她也是和哥哥一起去羊毛節，在節慶上開心的唱了歌，然後和其他女孩子一起歡笑。夜戲開演後大家聚精會神，只有伶美一個人不知為什麼無聊的東張西望，卻看到廣場邊有個不認識的外地人獨自坐著。她對那個人有印象，剛才自己唱歌的時候那個人也在人群裡，一直瞪著她，冰冷而兇惡的蛇一般的眼神。

　　她從小怕蛇，怕得要死，但她卻沒辦法不去理會那個人，那是一條受傷的蛇，受傷的就該被照顧，就算最後牠可能會反咬照顧自己的人一口。聖母瑪利亞，我們在天上的母親，請你給你的女兒力量，伶美在心裡默想著。

　　她攏了攏披風走向前去，火炬把她的影子投在那人臉上，那人抬起頭冷冷瞪著她。

　　「你是外地人吧？我是這裡的旅社老闆，你要住店嗎？」

　　那人好像沒料到她會開口問這樣的問題，眼光上下打量了她好幾遍，似乎是在找尋某種應該有卻沒有的東西。最後他說「一晚多少？」

　　「兩個銀里爾，」她說，「早餐要十里爾，如果你需要的話，我們有燉羊肉和薯泥。」

　　「別的生意多少？」那人突然用挑釁的語氣說。這讓伶美有點摸不著頭腦，她想了一想回答，「我們有啤酒跟麥酒，啤酒一杯兩個里爾，麥酒我得問我哥哥，你要問這個嗎？」

　　最後那人跟她回了旅社，她把房間鑰匙交給他，跟他說後院木屋裡一直燒著熱水，要洗浴可以去那裡。那人在登記簿簽下「愛月」。

　　隔天一大早那人就起來，下樓來看見伶美已經在忙，那人看她打掃看了好一陣子，才開口說「老闆，我要早餐。」

　　伶美熱了燉羊肉，把剛蒸好的馬鈴薯壓成泥一起送上桌，又倒一杯啤酒給他。節慶狂歡後全鎮都還在高眠，住店的幾個旅人也是，整間空蕩蕩的酒館只有那人一個食客。那人吃了幾口就皺眉頭，「難吃。」

　　擦桌子擦到一半的伶美苦笑，「對不起，我廚藝不好，所以早餐只賣十里爾。酒是我哥釀的，很好喝。」

　　「這兒有什麼娛樂？」那人突然問。

　　伶美呆了一下，「娛樂？羊毛節昨天結束了。」她想了一想，「港口的海跟後面的山都很好看，不過山不要亂爬，有豺狼。」

　　「最早離開的船班是什麼時候？」那人又問。

　　「沒有船班，要去港口問，如果有漁船要出海就請他載你去南邊的大港。」

　　「什麼鬼地方。」那人冷笑，放下錢離去。

 

 

　　 **那條蛇愛上公主，於是待在公主身邊不走。**

　　傍晚酒館客人漸多，伶美忙進忙出，沒有注意到那人又回來。她一抬頭看見他，嚇了一跳。

　　「再住一晚。」那人說，把錢往櫃台一放，「要早餐。」

　　隔天，那人一樣嫌早餐難吃然後離去，傍晚時又回來，又說要住一晚。事情重複了好幾天，那人每次傍晚回來伶美心中都有些高興，她也不知道為什麼。她小時候養過一隻受傷的鳥，那鳥後來每年春天都會回來，在他們家的屋簷下做窩。她看那人的感覺有點像在看那隻鳥，她不會直接找那人聊天，但她的心意都在床單、棉被、房間與餐點裡，歡迎你回來，請你在這裡安心歇息，不用再害怕風雨。

　　不知是第幾天，那人主動來問她，「節慶那晚，你為什麼來招呼我住店？」

　　「因為你看起來受傷了，需要一個溫暖的地方休息。」伶美回答。

　　有一瞬間，那人臉上冰凝的戾氣好像突然融了開，露出底下脆弱的傷痕。「你到底是什麼人？」

　　伶美皺起眉頭又搖搖頭，她聽不懂這個問題。

　　隔天，那人早上離開時遞給她一個信封，「看。」

　　那人走後伶美拆開信，為難的橫看豎看半天，她不認得幾個字，只認得出來裡面好幾個「爸爸」「媽媽」「弟弟」這些詞。那人晚上又回來，表情冰冷肅殺，伶美只苦笑著把信遞還給他，「對不起，我認識的字不多，看不懂，你願意唸給我聽嗎？」

　　那人好像完全沒料到伶美是這樣的反應，他接過信，突然抱著肚子狂笑，笑得眼淚都掉了出來。「我一定是瘋了，我也不知道自己幹嘛寫這種東西給你……」

　　「你還好嗎？」伶美有些擔心的問。

　　「好得很。」那人笑完了，表情突然變得跟之前都不同，好像戴上一張畫著笑臉的小丑面具，「別管信了，反正只是些道謝的話而已。老闆，以後讓我當廚子吧，我不拿錢，讓我住這就好。」

　　「咦？」伶美嚇了一跳。

　　「叫我愛月。」那人伸出手與她握手。

　　「你會做菜？」伶美問。

　　「絕對比你做的好吃。」

 

 

　　 **蛇告訴別人，自己其實是蛇中王子。**

　　愛月下廚第一天，蒼羽直截了當問他說，「老兄，你廚藝沒話講，但你到底是哪來的？我們家總不能雇一個來路不明的人。」

　　愛月笑了笑，從衣袋裡掏出一塊光彩奪目的金銀牌子，上面各種顏色的石頭亮得讓人睜不開眼。「我從南國來，我是那個國家的第五代拉里克侯爵。」

　　「哇，牛逼。」蒼羽驚嘆（伶美很討厭她哥哥亂學外國水手講話），「你跟咱們領主比起來誰比較大？」

　　愛月露出「這也是個問題？」的錯愕表情，他緩緩說道，「第一代拉里克侯爵在戰場上數度擊敗哈布斯堡大軍，第二代拉里克侯爵與西班牙王室聯姻，第三代拉里克侯爵在大海的那一邊擁有十座金礦和無數的印地安奴隸。」

　　「聽起來真的超牛逼，」蒼羽一臉「嗯，我懂」的點著頭，「但我還是沒搞清楚，你跟咱們領主到底誰比較大？」

　　愛月放棄解釋。

 

 

　　 **蛇開始害怕別人發現自己是蛇，於是假扮作人的樣子。**

　　「吃晚飯啦，大舅子。」酒館裡人來人往，愛月一看蒼羽進來就衝著他喊，酒客爆出一陣哄笑。

　　「幹嘛叫我大舅子？」蒼羽瞪他。

　　「因為我發誓要以廚藝擄獲伶美老闆的芳心。」愛月裝模作樣的脫下不存在的帽子對伶美行了個騎士大禮，酒客裡有人開始鼓掌吹口哨，伶美羞紅了臉。

　　蒼羽雙手抱胸，「行，但是你追到我妹之前都別想叫我大舅子。」

　　「沒問題，大舅子。」

　　「別這樣逗我哥。」伶美有時候會嘆著氣對愛月說，她知道蒼羽待人總是認真，但愛月的半真半假讓她難過。每次她這樣說，愛月就會加倍逗她，好像是在更用力的粉飾那副面具。後來她就不太說了。

　　有一天，酒館來了個落魄的外國貴族，伶美看那人可憐，特別叮嚀愛月多煮一些東西請他。結果那人離開沒多久愛月跟蒼羽就一起失蹤，伶美後來問他們跑哪去了，兩人異口同聲說是去活動活動筋骨，然後再也多問不出半個字。

　　那個「貴族」後來在鎮上開了間珠寶店，招牌兩個大字「凜城」，店裡什麼也不賣，然後三天兩頭來酒館廚房找愛月咬耳朵。她不喜歡凜城，連帶的讓蒼羽也不喜歡那人（「我妹的眼光就是我的眼光」，她哥哥這樣說），愛月只說「沒問題，老闆的心意對我來說就是命令。」那之後凜城就不再進廚房，但還是成天來喝酒，蒼羽總是在凜城那杯裡特地加一把酒渣。

 

 

　　 **蛇想要忘記自己是蛇，但是忘不掉。**

　　愛月會做惡夢。於是他們就有了瑠風。

　　唔，這說法好像太簡化，但事情的確是這樣沒錯，真的。

　　過了好久以後，愛月說他不要住旅館房間（多一個房間多賺一點錢，愛月是這樣堅持的），於是搬到後面伶美蒼羽住的又小又舊的房子裡，在儲藏室打地鋪。伶美這才發現愛月會做惡夢，她哥蒼羽是個沾到枕頭馬上能呼呼大睡雷打不醒的人，所以只有伶美發現這件事，也或許是因為她的房間就在儲藏室正上方。她每晚都聽到愛月說夢話，聽不清楚在說什麼，但那聲音既憤怒又悽慘，令她聽了很難過。她問過愛月，愛月皮笑皮笑的跟她說「是女孩子不該知道的內容」，那天之後愛月夢囈的聲音就變得很小，但一直沒有消失。

　　某天晚上，伶美真的忍耐不住，她半夜點起蠟燭，偷偷摸進儲藏室，見愛月似乎是睡著，但卻滿身冷汗在床板上翻來覆去。愛月翻身過來的時候她看到他嘴上捆著厚厚一層布條，她嚇了一大跳，放下蠟燭急忙去解那布條。

　　「愛月！愛月！」伶美把愛月推醒。愛月半夢半醒之間突然狂吼一聲「滾！不要碰我！」然後驚坐起來。

　　「愛月？」伶美心疼極了，伸手去摸愛月的臉頰。愛月眼睛像是對上了焦距，看見伶美，他猛地將伶美壓在身下，激烈的吻她，又以奇怪的方式粗暴的搓揉著她，「救我，」愛月喘息著，哭著，口中不斷的說，「救我。」

　　「好。」伶美溫柔的說。

　　伶美其實不太了解那晚發生的是什麼事，她只覺得那是件非常奇怪的事。她也不覺得自己受傷了，但愛月事後表現得好像自己犯了什麼滔天大罪一樣，「對不起，對不起，對不起，」愛月不停的跟她說，「我不應該對你做出這種事，我寧願殺了我自己，我怎麼可以對你做出這種事？」

　　「沒事的，你沒有傷害我。」伶美主動抱著愛月安慰他，愛月突然哭的像一個小孩子一樣，「不要再讓我對你做這種事。」他說。伶美突然有種不祥預感，於是她拉著愛月的手千求證萬求證，要愛月確實承諾繼續待下來以後她才把衣服穿好出門回房。

　　那晚之後愛月好像突然失去了裝瘋賣傻的興致，他依舊每天做出好吃的菜，但除了端菜以外一整天都把自己關在廚房裡不跟人講話，晚上睡覺還拿大鎖把儲藏室從裡面鎖上。蒼羽有天跑來問她說，「那傢伙怎麼突然不叫我大舅子了？你們吵架了？」

　　「沒有啊。」伶美搖搖頭，蒼羽也只好一臉困惑的離去。

　　過了兩個多月，某天伶美一早醒來，突然就趴回枕頭上不斷乾嘔。她原本以為是不是吃壞肚子，但那天白天一整天都沒聽那個酒客說腸胃有異狀，她就想說那大概不是愛月這邊出的問題。同樣的症狀持續好幾天，伶美自己都覺得有點擔心，於是挑了個比較閒散的日子去找純矢醫生看診。

　　純矢聽伶美說了，眉頭愈皺愈緊，「你身體還有什麼其他狀況嗎？只要跟以往不太一樣的就算。」

　　伶美想了想，「嗯，最近好像比較容易累，想睡覺，而且聞到羊肉的味道就有點不舒服。」

　　「你月事正常來嗎？」

　　「啊，對，」伶美這才想到，「好像好久都沒來了。」

　　純矢臉色大變，隨即起身把門窗都關了，窗簾全部拉上。「伶美，我問你，這幾個月以來有沒有男人碰過你？」

　　「碰？」伶美覺得有點害怕但又一頭霧水，「怎麼碰？拉嗎？推嗎？」

　　「我的天，伶美小丫頭，」純矢驚呼，「你媽媽都沒教你嗎？你月事第一次來的時候你媽媽怎麼跟你說？」

　　「她只教我折乾淨的布墊著，」伶美說，「她那時候病得很嚴重，後來就過世了。」

　　純矢低聲唸了長長一句話，話裡面有伶美她爸媽的名字還有一些她不太認識的詞，然後問，「這幾個月，有沒有男人用他的這裡，」純矢指指自己的下身，「去『戳』你的那裡？」她又指指伶美的下身。

　　伶美想起那件事，她現在真的不只有點害怕。「有，」她點點頭，「而且有流血，只有一點點，不像月事。是因為流血嗎？我怎麼了嗎？」

　　純矢「啪」的砸爛了一個杯子，伶美嚇得整個人從座位上跳起來。

　　「誰？」純矢問。

　　「愛月。」伶美快嚇哭了，「可是他不是故意的，他說他不知道我會流血。」

　　純矢低下頭好久都不動，只是不斷的深呼吸。

　　「伶美，我的孩子，你懷孕了，肚子裡有小寶寶了。那件事情就是夫妻之間做了會生小孩的事情，你現在知道了。」

　　「可是我們又不是夫妻，怎麼可能？」伶美嚇壞了急著辯解，但她看到純矢的表情就不敢再說話，純矢臉上幾條血管好像已經快要暴凸出來。

　　「你去跟那個愛月說，說你懷孕了，問他要不要娶你。」純矢告訴她，「這不是你的責任，是他的責任，聽清楚了沒有？如果他兇你或不理你，你就馬上來跟我說，馬上，我保證讓那王八蛋活著出不了索拉鎮。算了，走，我陪你去，走走走！」

　　伶美死活推辭才沒讓純矢跟她回家，她覺得純矢如果跟來可能會釀成什麼血光之災。

　　回到酒館時天色已晚，酒客逐漸散去，伶美直接下廚房去找愛月。

　　「愛月，」伶美喚著，她心裡有點怕，所以去握他的手，「我，我好像懷孕了。」

　　愛月像被火燙到一樣猛力把手抽走，她讀不懂愛月的表情，因為愛月沒有表情，眼睛裡好似降下一道道閘門把伶美隔在外面。

　　「愛月？」伶美問道，愛月沒有回應，轉身就出了廚房。

　　等到很晚，愛月都沒有回來。她問蒼羽有沒有看到愛月，蒼羽說他跟那個開黑店的凜城跑到外面去喝酒。伶美靜靜地把廚房收拾了，靜靜地回到自己房間，點起蠟燭，拿起針線開始綉教堂要用的幃幔。聖母瑪利亞，請寬恕你有罪的女兒，請寬恕我肚子裡這個孩子。怎麼辦呢？她心裡一酸，眼淚忍不住一顆顆掉下來。

　　不知道過了多久，她房門伊呀一聲緩緩被推開，愛月走進來，一步，一步，然後慢慢在她腳前雙膝跪下。他手裡拿著一疊揉皺的紙，是他當初寫給伶美的那封信。

　　「伶美，」愛月的聲音很啞，像是剛哭過。

　　愛月開始唸那封信，信裡寫說他殺死了自己的親生父母，說他的父親是像蛇一樣殘暴陰狠的人，說他自己體內也流著那樣殘暴陰狠的血液。為了躲避父親的暴力相向，他從小就可以用各種方法把父親的怒氣和注意力轉嫁到別人身上，他的乳母、他的僕人、他的朋友、他的親生母親。後來母親受盡折磨病死，父親再娶，想把爵位傳給繼母生的弟弟，於是他設計讓自己家庭教師的東西出現在繼母房裡，讓繼母的東西出現在家庭教師身上。他父親解僱了家庭教師並派人暗殺，然後加倍凌虐他的繼母與弟弟，他從頭到尾袖手旁觀，為了爵位確定落到自己手裡而歡喜，更為父親的毒手不再施加於自己身上而感到慶幸。直到最後繼母發瘋殺了父親，直到他繼承爵位那一天他弟弟向他祝賀，真誠的祝賀，像看待救世主一樣的看待他。他再也無法承受。

　　唸完信，愛月仰頭看著她，一手遲疑的扶著她的膝蓋。

　　「伶美，伶美，」他說，「我是這樣的人，一個像蛇一樣邪惡的人，但我現在在你面前發誓，我對上帝發誓，如果我傷害了你或是傷害了這個孩子，願祂將我的靈魂擊碎，願祂讓我的肉體在地獄受永劫痛苦。你是我生命裡唯一一件美好的事物，我黑暗生命裡唯一的陽光，如果我害了你，願我先毀滅我自己。如果你願意接納這個滿身罪孽的人進入你的生命，我發誓我會用我的一輩子珍愛你。」

　　過了很久很久以後，等到兩人已經成婚、瑠風已經出生並在手忙腳亂的愛月懷裡哇哇大哭的時候，伶美回想起這件事，才發覺她大概是聽到了人間最奇妙的一段求婚詞。

 

 

　　 **蛇王子和公主從此幸福快樂生活在一起。**

　　嗯，並沒有。小酒館的日子很辛苦很忙碌，伶美、蒼羽和愛月每天有刷不完的地板、洗不完的杯盤，客人睡過的床板要燒滾水燙過再擦乾，被單床單都要放到大鍋去煮，鍋爐間能在嚴冬把人烤出一身大汗。每天天沒亮，蒼羽就要去發酵池拿大棒子花一上午攪動，愛月得去買柴劈柴然後上港口挑肉挑漁獲，伶美拿抹布把家裡店裡每一個角落擦得晶亮。她懷孕時行動不便，蒼羽愛月既要照顧她又要分擔工作，每天忙到虛脫；她生產後重回崗位，但家裡又多了個不懂事的瑠風到處亂爬，什麼東西都拿了往嘴裡送。

　　然後，有一天，伶美睡覺前握著愛月的手，發現那雙手變粗糙了。愛月說，等到我手變得更粗，你的手比起來就會像絲綢那般嫩滑。伶美說，我喜歡你粗粗的手，握起來有一個丈夫的感覺，讓我真的覺得像你的妻子。愛月說，聲音帶了點鼻音，伶美啊，你知道嗎，我好久沒有做惡夢了，有你睡在我身邊以後我就不再做惡夢了。伶美好喜歡好喜歡愛月此刻的眼睛，所以她去吻愛月，愛月粗粗的手從她的肩膀滑到她的背，暖暖的癢癢的。

　　然後瑠風挑這個時候爬上爸媽的床要抱抱。

　　伶美有一點點不情願（哎呀呀）的脫出愛月懷抱要去哄孩子，愛月卻搶先伸手把瑠風舉了起來。

　　「小子，」愛月一臉認真的說，「再這樣下去，你這輩子都不會有弟弟妹妹了。」

　　被舉高高的瑠風開心得咯咯直笑。

 

 

　　 **蛇王子一直記得一個故事：**

**據說，人死之後，要有別人為他流淚，那個人的靈魂才能上天堂。**

**很久很久以前，有一個大壞蛋，很壞很壞的壞蛋，死後沒有一個人為他哭泣，於是那人的靈魂就永遠在地獄裡受苦。後來，有一個純潔的小女孩聽到這個故事，她覺得那人很可憐，難過的哭了。**

**於是那人的靈魂終於得到救贖。**

　　瑠風真的不再有弟弟妹妹，伶美和愛月都覺得有點遺憾，他們都想要個乖巧聽話的女兒（伶美因此很羨慕瀨音，瀨音只告訴她說「你對女兒這種生物有點誤解」）。但除此之外，一家人的日子過得很幸福，辛苦而幸福。

　　瑠風長大了，離家去大城市裡唸大學。這並不是伶美夢想中的人生，她覺得瑠風就是個酒館的孩子，長大了應該跟她和蒼羽一樣忙這些事，這才是他們的命。她只好每天繼續向聖母瑪利亞祈禱，我們在天上的母親，我知道上帝給每個人自己的路，請你指引瑠風走好他的路，就像你指引我一樣。

　　謝謝你把愛月賜給我，請你保佑他的靈魂。伶美每天禱告結尾總是這樣說。

　　愛月最近開始腰痛，他不太講，但伶美看得出來她每天早上都不舒服。有一天愛月突然對她說，「我爺爺死前也是這樣。」

　　伶美急忙去摀他的嘴。

　　「他腰痛了六七年才走，」愛月把伶美的手拿下來，將她摟在懷裡，「所以我大概也還有好幾年，你趕快學做菜，不然我手藝就要失傳了。」

　　伶美嗚嗚咽咽哭了起來。

　　「不要哭，伶美，不要哭，」愛月突然擁緊了她，「我知道你每天都在為我禱告。我好怕死，你知道嗎？我好怕那些被我害死的人會來找我，我爸爸，我媽媽，我繼母，我會下地獄嗎？我好害怕。」

　　伶美不再哭泣，因為她感覺到愛月在發抖。她對愛月說，「不要怕，我會拉住你的，只要你痛苦，我就會去拉住你的。」

　　自此之後伶美沒有再哭泣，因為她答應了愛月，只要他痛苦，她就會去幫他。一直到愛月身體日益衰弱，神智日益昏沉，伶美還是沒有讓自己哭泣，一遍又一遍耐心的告訴愛月：「你不是你爸爸，你是瑠風的父親，你是我的丈夫。你是一個好人。」

 

 

　　 **公主告訴蛇，「你不是一條蛇了，你是人。」**

**於是這話就有了魔力。**

**這才是王子與公主真正偕老白頭的故事。**

**伶美不會這樣對人說，因為她不知道自己身上有什麼王子跟公主的故事。直到瑠風成年自立、愛月安詳逝世很久以後，她只會對人說，「我是個幸福的女人，因為我有個好兒子，而且我嫁了一個很好很好的丈夫。」**

 

　　（第七章　完）


	8. 真風

 

 

　　真風做了一個夢，夢見他在翻閱一本書，書裡寫的像是索拉鎮，又像是他自己。他發現書裡缺了一些地方，而他好像知道那些地方應該寫什麼，於是他就拿筆試圖把文字補上去，卻做得無比吃力，但他又無法放下不管，因為他的確似乎知道那些地方本來該寫的是什麼。後來他就醒了，發現自己在夢裡流淚。

　　他一早把這個夢告訴朝夏，朝夏回答他這是個好夢，「意思是說你已經有能力知道自己該怎麼做，這是你擁有的宇宙。」

　　「那為什麼我會悲傷呢？」真風問。

　　「因為你希望做到完美，但這世界不可能完美。而且能者多勞總是辛苦的。」朝夏說，「推我出門去吧。」

　　真風推著朝夏走在花園裡，朝夏突然問，「我們來到這裡多久了？」

　　真風想了想，「十年。」

　　「辛苦你了，」朝夏說，「以後也要繼續辛苦你了。」

　　「為什麼這樣說？」真風問，心中不太好受，他覺得這不是朝夏應該對他講的話。

　　「沒什麼，想到就講了。」

　　春寒料峭，花園的玫瑰含苞待放，蒼穹有海鳥展翼翱翔而過，一隻，兩隻，三隻。一陣冷風吹來，朝夏打了個寒顫。「我去拿衣服。」真風說。

　　「好。等等，」朝夏把他攔住，「黏土盤不要清，我寫了些東西給望海，到時候給他。」

　　「好。」真風答應著，心裡計算望海下次來大約是何時。

　　他回朝夏房間開了櫃子，找出望海帶來的白狐裘，想想又拿了件比較薄的披風。他拿著衣服走回園子，遠遠看見輪椅上的朝夏，那背影卻似乎有些不對勁。朝夏的頭是歪的，髮絲被風吹得飄起，一隻手以奇怪的角度垂在椅側。

　　「朝夏？」真風喚道。

 

 

 

　　葬禮十日後舉行，全索拉鎮的鎮民都來參與。凜音幫著真風處理大小事情，她在葬禮上說了一番話，真風不太記得凜音說了什麼，他自己直到進了教堂都還不知道該說些什麼，到底有什麼言詞能讓聽者了解他是如何看著朝夏？

　　最後他只說「這是朝夏，我最敬愛的長官，我終生的導師。」

　　禮終時眾人挨個在棺木裡放下鮮花，壽鎮長在棺木前停頓，對棺裡的人說「我不是很知道你是誰，但我覺得我想要謝謝你。」

　　「望海船長知道了嗎？」棺木下葬後純矢來問。

　　「不曉得，」凜音回答，「我們寫了信去他家，也寫信給他的船公司，他應該一回國就會收到，但現在還沒消息。」

　　「我本來希望等他來再舉行葬禮。」真風說。

 

 

 

　　葬禮之後，或許過了一個多月，凜音握著一封信來找他。

　　「我要走了。」她說。

　　真風有些驚愕，「怎麼回事？」

　　「大學裡的轟悠教授要聘我當助理，我想去。」凜音低頭看著自己腳尖，「教你拉丁文的時候，我自己找了一些古拉丁文文獻開始翻譯。朝夏過世以後我把翻譯稿寄去大學，前幾天收到回信。我知道我這樣很過分，對不起。」

　　真風覺得有些悲傷，但也並不那麼悲傷。他拍拍凜音的肩膀，「去吧，加油。多寫信給我，你走了我會很寂寞的。」

　　凜音突然掩面大哭，「對不起，對不起，我一直沒有好好跟你說一聲謝謝。謝謝你，謝謝你當初救了我，謝謝你把我帶到這裡。謝謝你，真風。」

 

 

 

　　鎮上的澄輝與瀨音夫婦生了一對雙胞胎千金，瀨音每天前面抱一個後面背一個去紡紗，孩子哭了有十幾二十個女人搶著哄。澄輝在港口尋了個工作寫公文擬告示，也兼著幫人寫信，結果找他寫信的比寫公文的活還多。

　　自從雙胞胎出生以後，櫻木和優希每天去港口上工都掛著睡眠不足的黑眼圈。人家問起，櫻木只是搖頭說「惡魔，小嬰兒都是惡魔。」

　　「半夜哭起來比我老姊還會吼。」優希會補上一句。「全屋子沒人睡得著，除了我老爸。」

　　「長大一定跟我姊一樣是母老虎，三隻母老虎。」櫻木下結論。一夥聊天的工人有人把這話拿去跟自己的女人說，那女人又在紡紗時去跟瀨音說，瀨音回家拿掃把把櫻木跟優希追得滿屋子跑，澄輝淡然旁觀。

　　「不去勸架？」悠未問，慢條斯理舉起茶杯啜飲。

　　「我也怕母老虎。」澄輝聳聳肩，給自己也倒了一杯茶。

 

 

 

　　真風收到凜音寄回來的第一封信，字裡行間簡直散發著某種歇斯底里。信裡先提到轟教授還有另外兩個助理，一個叫沙央一個叫星条，接著寫了一段「原來我的學問在大學裡不如一隻螞蟻」，一段「為什麼有人有十倍於我的天才還要十倍於我的用功」，一段「轟教授一定是用開慈善院的精神收留我」，以及一段「求求你常寫信來問我拉丁文吧，我唯一能用來維持一點自尊心的對象只剩下你了，算我求你。」

　　真風笑著回了信，凜音下一封信很快寄到，信裡文字已經恢復正常。「這裡不就是這樣再這樣就好了嗎？然後那樣要跟這樣一起看啊，以前教過你那個那樣不也是這樣？你到底記不記得？」

　　真風展信大笑，「我還真不記得，凜音你太厲害了。」

 

 

 

　　望海來時距離朝夏下葬已過兩年。黃昏時，真風獨自一人正從花園回屋子，在門階上遇到望海。「他在哪裡？請你告訴我吧。」望海說。

　　真風帶著他走下林間陡坡，到了鎮上教堂旁的墓地。方才說話的感覺有點稀奇，真風想著，發現這好像是望海第一次專注看見他；過去望海從來都是看著朝夏，一直只看著朝夏。

　　墳是小小一方土，碑上簡單刻著名字與生卒年。「其實他比我還小一歲。」望海手撫著墓碑，喃喃。

　　真風邀請望海來府裡作客，望海沒有拒絕。兩人用過晚飯，在客室裡閒坐。

　　「我前年四月就收到你們寄來的信，但我沒有馬上過來，我想葬禮大概已經辦完，」望海開口說，「所以我去找了那個人。」

　　「誰？」真風問。

　　「緒月。」

　　真風訝然，他知道這個名字，但已經幾乎遺忘。

　　「我有很多事情想要問他，朝夏不願意告訴我的事。」望海說，「朝夏失蹤的那一年去了哪裡？發生了什麼事？他的眼睛和腿為什麼會變成那樣？純矢跟我解釋過那是魔氣，但那又是怎麼一回事？朝夏怎麼會跟什麼『魔』扯上關係？我不懂，一點都不懂。我問過朝夏，朝夏不願意講，他說那些事我無法理解，他希望我以『相信他』來代替理解，不要再知道更多；我可以要求自己這樣做，為了他我可以要自己這樣做。但現在朝夏走了。」

　　望海抬眼望天，像是吞下一聲哽咽。「所以我必須去找他，找那個『緒月大人』。收到你們的信以後我就開始著手打聽，花了很多時間才知道他在哪裡。他還沒死，他被關在北方荒山一座修道院裡面。」

 

 

　　緒月是一隻獅子；望海隔著鐵柵見到石室裡那人，腦海裡立刻浮現這個想法。那人年紀並不老，只是身體明顯因為長久囚居而衰弱，但眼睛仍熠熠有神，散發著威嚴光芒。為什麼一個人被單獨關了十年還能有這種樣子？為什麼這個人沒有瘋掉？望海感到內心一陣恐懼。

　　「你好，沒什麼東西可以招待你，」緒月淺笑一攤手，「請原諒我無法善盡待客之道，畢竟你是我到這裡以來第一個訪客。」

　　「你到底是誰？」望海一開口就問。

　　「這問題太大，有點難以回答。」緒月說，「不介意的話，請先說說你為什麼來找我，好嗎？」

　　「我為了朝夏而來。」望海說。說出朝夏的名字讓望海覺得像是有根刺在喉嚨裡梗著。「你還記得他嗎？」

　　「啊。」緒月露出了然的表情，「有趣，是他要你來找我的嗎？」

　　「不是，他已經死了。是我自己要來找你。」

　　望海壓抑住心頭突然湧上的憤怒。他以為說出朝夏的死訊能讓緒月有點反應，不論是罪惡感或驚惶都好。但他什麼都沒有得到，緒月只是點點頭說「好，我相信你有很多關於朝夏的事情想問我，問吧。」

　　「什麼是『魔』？」

　　「聖經說『魔』是天使墮落，這是個譬喻；這麼說吧，『魔』之所以為『魔』就是因為他想挑戰上帝，甚至是想成為上帝。他受不了自己是被上帝創造的而非造物者，受不了自己不是全能全知，因此不斷反抗。他原本的慾望是要蠱惑人心，獲得世人崇拜，最後讓世界成為人們互相仇恨殺戮的地獄，但其實他最抗拒不了的誘惑卻是朝夏。朝夏自願成為誘餌，『魔』完全無法理解為何有人不出於一點利己之心來做這件事，因此他會無法遏抑的想要汙染朝夏，用盡手段收編朝夏成為自己的人，勸誘、哄騙、質問、甚至是凌虐，只要能讓朝夏出現『啊，其實這個人說的是對的』的想法，他就贏了，那就是他面對上帝所能取得的最大勝利。當『魔』面對朝夏卻一再受挫，心思極其混亂而慾望無法滿足的時候，就是我能夠下手殺他的時機。這一切只是為了製造出這樣一個時機。這樣你懂了嗎？」

　　緒月突然長嘆，「不，其實你來此並不是為了讓自己能夠懂得什麼。我看得見你的痛苦，但我能給你的只有解答，這段對話或許不會有交集，而這是我受限之處。問吧。」

　　「好，我不懂，但是我想問你，」心裡像是有什麼東西在一刀刀割著，望海克制住自己不要吼叫出來，「為什麼是朝夏？上帝為什麼不能自己把『魔』消滅，卻要叫朝夏這樣的人去受苦？為什麼？這樣的上帝我為什麼要信仰祂？祂不要創造出『魔』不就好了嗎！？」

　　「是啊，你說得對啊。上帝為什麼要創造出一座大山，然後將它蝕平？上帝為什麼要創造出一種生物，然後讓牠絕跡？上帝為什麼要創造出智者，然後讓他永恆的曲高和寡？」緒月反問他。「正是因為這樣，上帝才必須被信仰，因為祂相當程度讓人可知，卻又相當的使人完全不可知。我無法勸慰你，我只能告訴你事實；這事實不會讓你感到安慰，但我必須跟你說，朝夏也是基於這樣的認知而活著，去實行、去承受他的命運。如果你在乎的是他這個人，我可以讓你知道他心中是這麼想。」

　　「是的，我在乎他，比什麼都在乎他。」望海覺得自己像是在拼命抓住緒月話中他勉強聽得懂的幾條絲線，「我可以問你嗎？對你來說，朝夏到底是什麼？你到底把朝夏當成什麼？」

　　「在人間，我跟他是長官與下屬；但面對天時，我跟他獨立且同等，並沒有高低之別。我們各自執行各自的任務，而我的任務還包括提點他知道自己的任務。如今任務已經完成，終極來說我跟他沒有任何關係；其實每一個人終極來說都是孤獨的存在，我跟他也是一樣。這些年來，我相信他並沒有任何意圖要打聽我的下落，就像我完全沒有想過要去知道他怎麼了。那並不是漠不關心，而是不再覺得有必要，如此而已。」

　　遠方有腳步聲響起。緒月嘆了一口氣，「時間到了，他們不會允許你多留。我相信朝夏對你有某種歉疚，因為他無法讓你理解，而他知道你會因為自己的不理解而受苦。這樣吧，你替我給朝夏帶一句話，跟他說『我完成了我的任務，你完成了你的，你做得很好。』」

 

 

　　「但你剛才並沒有跟他說。」

　　「對，因為我發現需要這句話的人其實是我，」望海淚流不止，「是我需要聽到那個緒月告訴朝夏『你做得很好，你可以安息』，朝夏已經不需要了。我剛才在他的墓前，卻覺得那座墓是空蕩蕩的，他好像就是離去了，這世界放他離去了，而後他與這世界再無一點干係。我覺得我好像應該為他感到高興，我以為我做得到，但真的好困難。」

　　真風不知該如何安慰望海。他起身打開櫃子，從裡面翻出一個包裹，「這是他要給你的。」

　　望海拆開包裹，幾層布裹著一塊黏土板，黏土早已乾硬成石，上面刻著幾行熟悉字跡：

 

　　　　　　 **致我的鄉愁：**

**膽比維京壯，**

**情如稚子真。**

 

　　望海緊緊抓著那黏土板痛哭，所有悲傷彷彿終於得到著力點般宣洩而出，「我好想你，你知不知道我好想你？……」

　　那晚真風仍讓望海住在朝夏房裡，那房內的一切真風始終沒有去更動過。

 

 

 

　　這一天真風在圖書室讀書，門口突然傳來粗嘎叫聲。他抬頭，看見一隻黃底棕黑紋的虎斑大貓瞪著他。

　　「你是誰？」真風好奇的問。

　　那貓又叫了一聲，踏著大咧咧的步子慢慢走向真風，眼神有些兇悍又有些笨。牠身上很髒，似乎還有幾處傷疤，四隻腳在地毯上留下一串印子。此時松風探頭進圖書室，一看馬上慘叫一聲。

　　「啊！你這笨貓，看你把地毯弄得……老爺對不起，對不起，我馬上把牠弄走！我平時都注意不會讓牠進屋的！你這個笨貓──」

　　真風急忙擺手，「不要緊，這貓你養的？」

　　「不是，是個流浪漢，最近都來找我討吃的。」松風一把抓住那貓的腋下把牠提起來，貓氣得喵喵直叫。「牠叫丹尼爾。」

　　「以後讓牠進屋子吧，沒關係。」真風說，「幫牠洗個澡，讓牠乾淨點。」

　　丹尼爾瞪著真風兇惡的呵氣。

 

 

 

　　凜音放假回來，一進屋就直奔圖書室找真風，把手中一個籃子小心翼翼放地上打開，「來，這是費莉西雅。」

　　一隻光潔的小白貓從籃子裡探出頭來，怯生生東張西望。

　　「房東不讓我養，」凜音吐了吐舌頭，「所以拜託你收留她，反正這裡很大。」

　　「你好，費莉西雅。」真風將手伸到白貓臉旁，小白貓怯怯看了看，用鼻子嗅了兩下，然後有點害羞的拿臉頰蹭上真風的手。

　　「她喜歡你，太好了。」凜音很高興。她把費莉西雅從籃子裡抱出來放在地毯上，白貓睜著大眼睛一步步走，東看看西嗅嗅。

　　「我有經驗。」真風說。

　　「什麼經驗？」

　　圖書室門口忽地傳來一聲兇惡的呵氣聲。「啊，丹尼爾──」

　　說時遲那時快，丹尼爾幾個大步衝過來，一掌「啪」的一聲把費莉西雅搧的在地毯上打了個滾。費莉西雅嚇得縮著趴在原地，抬頭可憐的喵喵叫。

　　「壞貓！」凜音尖叫著提腳要踹丹尼爾，真風及時一把抄起虎斑貓扔到外頭關上門。

　　「沒事，沒事，你冷靜。」真風安慰著凜音。

　　「哪裡來的爛貓！死貓！」

　　「松風養的。」

　　「叫松風把牠丟掉！大壞貓！」

　　真風在圖書室角落幫費莉西雅鋪了一個窩。「這裡可以讓你睡覺，但是上廁所要去院子裡，知道嗎？」

　　「不行！院子裡有那隻大壞貓！」

　　「好啦，我會叫松風管住丹尼爾行不行？」

　　「你不要讓費莉西雅被欺負啊，」凜音都快哭出來了，「這樣我很捨不得啦！」

　　好不容易打點完貓的事情，花音來問要不要茶點，真風說好。兩人起身要往起居室去，凜音突然瞥到圖書室看書架上打開著一本厚厚的大書，書上一頁是乾淨的，另一頁卻被畫了不少線。

　　「你這是在幹嘛？」凜音指著那本書問。

　　「背字典，」真風說，「拉丁文字典。」

　　「你幹嘛要背字典？」凜音的語氣已經出現某種指控的意味。

　　「朝夏以前說的，他說我拉丁文學到一定程度就可以試著開始背字典。」

　　「朝夏什麼時候說的？我怎麼不知道？」

　　「有，他說的時候你也在場。」

　　凜音語塞，然後一臉快要崩潰的說「為什麼我什麼都記不得？為什麼你們都在背字典？」

　　「『你們』是誰？」真風好奇。

　　「那個『星条』，他也在背字典，他說他前前後後已經背第三遍了。」

　　「好厲害，」真風真心讚嘆。「『星条』是你信裡說的那個能把拉丁文跟希臘文互譯的人嗎？」

　　「不是，那個是沙央。」凜音面如死灰跌坐回椅子上，「星条是每天只吃早晚兩餐，從早上八點到晚上七點都待在文獻手稿室裡工作的那個人。」

　　「喔。」真風佩服的直點頭。「你記不記得朝夏說過，歷史上那些偉大的學者都是百分之百的天賦加上百分之百的努力？」

　　「記得。」凜音把頭垂到膝蓋上，「我沒有天賦也沒有努力，我就是隻螞蟻。」

　　「別這樣，加油。」

　　「沒有用。」

　　「好吧。」

 

 

 

　　一天，壽鎮長走在路上突然平地跌一跤，半邊身子就這樣癱了。他在家中臥病幾日之後過世，那幾天真風每天都去探望他。

　　葬禮上，美風哭著對真風說，「這話很踰矩，但我丈夫他一直把你當自己的孩子，你每天來看他他真的很開心，雖然他說不出話，但我知道。」

　　「我也知道。」真風擦著眼淚，「我也一直在心裡把他當父親的。」

 

 

 

　　壽鎮長臥病時，美風去問悠未願不願意接下鎮長的位子，悠未答應了。悠未隨即去向純矢求婚，純矢面對悠未有些手足無措，吞吞吐吐表示自己早已非處子之身。悠未終於會意過來之後愣了一下，然後眨巴眼睛說「嗯，這樣我有件事要跟你坦白，其實我也不是個處男。」

　　純矢哈哈大笑。

　　「說句話，希望你別介意。」悠未說，「你脖子上一直掛著條項鍊，這陣子我看那條項鍊已經消失好久了，就想這是不是表示我終於有機會。」

　　婚後純矢搬入郵局樓上居住，將自己的屋子讓給澄輝瀨音夫婦。雙胞胎已經是綁辮子整天互相追趕跑跳的小人兒；澄輝一家一搬走，櫻木優希都鬆了一口氣。

　　「總算走了兩個惡魔。」櫻木說。「破壞狂，我覺得我小時候真是模範兒童。」

　　「兩個惡魔，」優希點頭，幫著補充說明，「我哥洗澡的時候她們兩個直接破門而入，指著他那話兒問他『這是什麼』。」

　　瀨音又聽到別人轉述她兩個弟弟的對話，回娘家又拿掃把把櫻木優希追得滿屋子跑，「你給我女兒看你那話兒？我打死你這死變態！」

　　「要勸架嗎？」純矢問，慢條斯理幫悠未斟上茶。

　　「櫻木在背地裡叫你虎姑婆。」悠未說。

　　「我下次給瀨音換支新掃把。」純矢捻起一塊餅乾吃了起來。

 

 

 

　　凜音再度回來時，看見一花一白兩隻大貓一齊蜷在圖書室角落打盹。白貓張眼看見她，高興的喵喵叫了兩聲，隨即伸頭去舔花貓的臉。花貓把眼睛睜開一條縫斜睨凜音。

　　「費莉西雅，你這個叛徒。」凜音絕望的說。

　　「大學還好嗎？」

　　「好，好得很。」凜音哼的一聲笑了，「我的古文能力跟臉皮厚度一起突飛猛進，以前我看到一個地方不會就自卑的要死，現在我一天可以去問那個沙央二十個問題，問得他只要見到我就想哭。反正轟教授說我們幾個助理要互相幫忙，他如果不教會我他就得自己做，我這樣是在嘉惠他。」

　　「聽起來很好。」真風點頭。

　　「老實講，剛去大學的時候我每天都想不幹了。我本來以為自己是個被埋沒的天才，好不容易有機會遇到伯樂；到了大學我才曉得什麼叫真正的千里馬，別人聽一次學會的我要聽十遍，我每天都在懷疑自己在這裡幹嘛，是在給自己找丟人現眼還是在拖累別人？但後來反正我看開了，哪個像我這樣的笨蛋能有機會在天下一流的學者身邊跟著學？既然這樣就跟著學吧，至少我能從小螞蟻變成大一點的螞蟻，我要跑了就再沒這個機會了。」

　　「你好厲害，真的。」真風由衷欽佩。「說個題外話，我覺得你自從去大學以後講話都變得好有趣。」

　　「不要拿我的悲慘當自己的快樂。」凜音毫無淑女形象的倒在長椅上。

 

 

 

　　時隔數年，望海再來拜訪，身邊帶著一名女子，女子蒙著面紗，只露出兩隻眼睛。「我結婚了，」他對真風說，「這是我妻子真彩，她是星辰列島的人。」

　　「你好，」真風欠身為禮，真彩不卑不亢的屈膝。

　　他們來到朝夏墳前，真彩開口說「這是朝夏？」

　　「是，」望海說，「他和你一樣，是一個勇敢而富有道德的人。」

　　「那他便是個好人。」真彩講話帶著濃濃的口音，咬字有種奇異的吃力，像是某種神祕而古樸的音樂。一陣大風吹起，掀動她的面紗，真風看見真彩右頰到頸部有一片黑青色的痕跡，不知是刺青還是傷疤。

　　「真風先生，這次見到你，你讓我想到一個人。」望海突然說。

　　「誰？」

　　「朝夏的父親。你和他都有一種岩石般的氣質。」

　　望海跟真風說了自己兒時見聞，真風聽完只是頷首道謝。我覺得我比那個人幸運，真風心想，因為我畢竟遇到了我的亞瑟王。

　　真風邀他們夫婦來領主府作客，望海拒絕了，他帶著真彩在鎮上旅社住了一晚，隔天動身啟程。

 

 

 

　　花園裡，真風發現一個男孩在越橘樹下睡覺。他把男孩推醒。

　　「啊，對不起，」男孩揉揉眼睛，「我來找留依大哥玩，他在這裡當花匠。」

　　「留依應該在水池清淤泥。」松風身體愈來愈不好，真風雇了幾個鎮上的年輕人來幫忙他。「你是誰？」

　　「我是酒館的孩子，我叫瑠風。」那男孩說。

　　「我叫真風，你好，」真風伸出手，「這是我的花園。」

　　真風帶著瑠風往水池走去，穿過玫瑰花圃，花圃後面的斜坡是一片小樹叢，有高有低。「我喜歡這裡，」瑠風說，「像一個小小世界。」

　　「你讀書嗎？」真風問。

　　「讀，一點點，我爸爸會教我。」瑠風回答。

　　真風把坡頂最高大的那棵樹指給瑠風看，「那叫懸鈴木。」

　　「喔。」瑠風睜大眼睛。

　　「設計這座花園的人，他問我我喜歡什麼植物。我跟他說我喜歡樹，那種葉子闊大、枝幹結實、又挺拔又有樹蔭的樹；那個人就教我在這個地方種一株懸鈴木。他說，這種樹能長得高大美麗，像是這座花園的守護者。」

　　「哇。」

 

 

 

　　澄輝陪著瀨音回娘家，夫妻倆一進門就帶著山雨欲來風滿樓的氣勢往客廳一坐，四隻眼睛興師問罪的瞪著櫻木，「你做了什麼？」

　　「我？」櫻木欲哭無淚，「我又做了什麼？我從來就什麼都沒做啊！」

　　「怎麼回事？」純矢問。

　　「遙羽跟星風都說長大以後要嫁給櫻木舅舅，兩人還為此打了一架。」悠未回答。

　　「啊，」純矢端來茶壺與茶杯，「沒關係，反正女孩子長大以後眼光就會變正常。」

　　「可不是嗎。」悠未笑咪咪地幫純矢倒茶。

 

 

 

　　真風在圖書室裡讀書，突然聽到貓的叫聲由遠而近，聽來像是費莉西雅。他抬頭，看見費莉西雅小跑步進來，對著真風不斷急切哭叫。

　　真風跟著費莉西雅往外走，走過整座花園，來到園子最邊緣那株大橡樹的腳下。這橡樹恐怕已有數百歲，樹幹大半中空，樹枝樹皮長滿醜怪扭曲的瘤節，樹頂上卻仍然旁若無人的生長出一整片遮天綠意。丹尼爾躺在樹根處，身體已經僵硬。費莉西雅用臉去頂一頂蹭一蹭丹尼爾，用爪子推推牠，然後又跑來真風跟前無助的喵喵叫，不斷重複。

　　真風與留依將丹尼爾埋葬在橡樹下，留依在墳上撒了些耐陰的草花種籽。

　　松風因為丹尼爾的死傷心了好久。

 

 

 

　　東方的大國發生內戰，戰爭日益慘烈，大批大批的難民乘船或步行逃亡。外來的水手把消息傳到索拉鎮港口，說南邊北邊兩三座大城市海濱已經出現難民營，每天都有滿載饑民的船隻靠岸。

　　這天，一艘受損的小船在索拉鎮外海擱淺，上面的人揮舞白旗向岸上呼救，鎮上漁民冒著浪開船出去把人救到岸邊，又在天氣晴和以後幫他們把船拖回港口。

　　真風和悠未一起見了船上領頭的人，那人形貌雖憔悴狼狽卻仍有一種教養，且會說這裡的語言。他自稱是東國某個村的村長，船上的人都是村民。船從南邊來，一路被風吹偏到外海，其他船隻都失散下落不明，他們好不容易才在索拉鎮這一帶靠岸，但船上食水都早已耗盡，死了不少人。那人說，他希望索拉鎮能接納他們暫時落腳，船上男女都可以在鎮上工作換取溫飽。

　　那人頸上掛著一個做工粗劣的小布袋，繫布袋的麻繩磨得他飽受日曬的頸子一片紅腫。「冒昧請問，這是什麼？」悠未問。

　　「我妻子，她的頭髮。」那人說，手不由自主握住布袋，「她把自己的食物分給別家小孩，自己餓死了。」

　　真風到了悠未家中，純矢替他們泡上一壺茶。悠未問真風，「領主老爺，您覺得可以這樣做嗎？我們也可以替他們修船，給他們一些東西，然後讓他們往南或往北去找難民營，但那樣或許會造成更多人死亡。」

　　「我想讓他們待著，」真風說，「船上有小孩，還有病人，不能放著不管。而且那個村長是個好人，好人在這世間應當得到救助。」

　　「是的，那人很好，身為基督徒應該助人，尤其是那樣的人。」悠未憂愁的點頭。「但要讓他們待在哪裡？廣場嗎？讓一群語言完全不通、生活習慣完全不同的人生活在鎮子中心嗎？索拉鎮的人晚上睡覺是不鎖門的，如果讓他們進來那還能這樣嗎？如果讓他們待在海邊，海邊有風浪潮水，他們能待嗎？而且，不要說我們根本沒有工作給他們做，就算有，我們講的話彼此都聽不懂。」

　　「山上可以嗎？」真風想了很久以後問。

　　「山上夜裡太冷，而且有豺狼。」悠未回答。「或許他們還是願意待的，我只是告訴你事實是這樣。」

　　兩人商談許久，沉默許久，並不能得出一個結論。悠未先往港口去處理別的事，真風到郵局後院，見到純矢在那裡曬被單。

　　「純矢醫生，」真風喊她，「你覺得呢？我想聽聽你的意見，你剛才都沒說話。」

　　純矢嘆了口氣，「我的顧慮大致就是悠未說的那些，他剛才都已經告訴你了。我知道你的心腸，我也知道悠未還是希望能幫幫那些人，而為這件事負責的是你們兩個，所以我就沒說什麼。但如果你要問我，我的主張就是幫他們修船，給他們食水醫藥，然後讓他們離開。我們沒有工作給他們做，沒有那麼多糧食一直供應他們；我知道難民營是個可怕的地方，但那裡至少有軍警在維持秩序、有政府力量在管理救濟，這些資源我們全都沒有。還有一個，或許是我最自私的理由，就是這些人如果在這裡定居，索拉鎮就不會再是索拉鎮。你和悠未一直說那個領頭的人是個好人，我也看得出來，但若要一直強調這件事，就表示你們感覺到船上其他人其實並不都是那麼好的人。如果現在做決策的是我，我可以承擔起良心的質問，帶著可能害死一船人的罪惡感讓他們走；但你們不是我，我沒有資格要求你們擔負這種感受。」

　　聽了純矢這樣說，真風低著頭，很久才說出一句，「上帝說過，就算所多瑪是一座罪惡之城，只要那城裡有十個義人，祂就不毀滅那城。」

　　「是的，祂這樣說過。」純矢表情中流露出罕見的悲戚。

　　如果朝夏還在就好了。真風每一天都這麼想著。

　　工人開始替難民修船，真風送來物資，純矢也將必須的藥物贈給那位村長。有的難民來幫忙修船，也有的難民只用坐以待斃的態度待在岸邊帳篷裡。真風來時，看見那些人的神情有的感激、有的乞憐、有的冷漠、有的怨恨。

　　船行之日，真風對那位村長說「願主與你同在。」

　　「祂一直都在。」那人回答，與真風握手。「主無所不在。」

 

 

 

　　真風向愛月與伶美提出收養瑠風的請求。「這只是一個法律程序，確保我死後有人繼承領主職位，我認為瑠風應當可以勝任。這件事不會影響到你們一家人的關係，他仍然是你們的孩子。」

　　伶美沒有直接拒絕，但她的神情很憂傷，「這孩子就是酒館的孩子，他是這樣長大的，我只希望他平平安安長大就好了，他怎麼會有這個命呢？」

　　「這孩子像你，」愛月對伶美說，「他會是個好領主。」

　　「如果這孩子像我，他根本就不會想當什麼領主。」伶美搖頭。

　　「放心吧，」真風幽默的笑了，「你們覺得我當領主都在做什麼？我只需要每年羊毛節講講話頒個獎就行了，其他時間做什麼都可以，瑠風要回來整天幫他舅舅釀酒都行。我只是擔心，將來不知道會算到我哪個八竿子打不著的親戚來這裡繼任，那人說不定是個紈褲子弟，說不定還把港口跟山全賣了，反正只要瑠風別把索拉鎮給賣了就好，沒問題的。」

　　幾人於是說定日期，請律師來鎮上。當天悠未純矢也來見證，律師拿出擬好的文件讓幾人簽字，與眾人客套寒暄一番，然後問瑠風，「小朋友，你將來想當什麼樣的領主啊？」

　　「不知道。」瑠風睜大眼睛搖搖頭。

　　律師大概是覺得有點無趣，又想接話，就又問，「那你長大想變成什麼樣的人呢？」

　　「嗯，」瑠風抿起嘴思索一下，「我想變成爸爸那樣，老了以後卻愈來愈好看的人。小時候我爸爸不太笑，現在他看我媽媽還有我的表情很慈祥，變得很好看。」

　　幾個大人聞言都笑起來，蒼羽還忙著推瑠風，「喂，我呢？我不是愈老愈好看嗎？」

　　「你是愈老愈傻。」瑠風很認真的回答。

　　眾人哄笑聲中，真風卻注意到愛月不見了人影。他走出門，發現愛月獨自一人對著牆角拭淚。

　　「愛月先生，您怎麼了？」

　　「那孩子，」愛月沒有轉過身，一句話怎麼樣都說不下去，「那孩子……」

　　之後，真風延請純矢繼續教瑠風讀書，至於教些什麼、學得如何，真風並不過問。

 

 

 

　　真風收到凜音寄來的長信，數張紙把信封塞得厚實。他拆信展讀，內容是：

 

　　真風：

　　許久未曾聯絡，你好嗎？索拉鎮好嗎？你的花園還好嗎？費莉西雅好嗎？突然問這些問題可能讓你有點不習慣，我發現自己過去寫給你的信開頭一向都是「我很好」或「我不好」。不過，就還是請你仍舊像以往一樣包容我，接受我的問候，並當作我試著放棄自我中心的練習對象吧。

　　我要結婚了。轟教授向我求婚，我已經答應。我們的婚禮將在三個月後舉行。寫這封信，不只是要邀請你參加婚禮，更希望你願意在儀式上擔任我的家長，將我送予我未來的丈夫。說來也荒唐，直到面對終身大事，我才發現自己在這世上原來並沒有一個親人，而你對我而言卻是最接近親人的存在（朝夏不是，朝夏對我來說太不真實）。緣分太奇妙，剛認識的時候我既依賴你又瞧不起你，然後我以為自己在幫助你，接著我漸漸學著敬重你，甚至是學習你，最後我離開你，卻終於發現你原來是我最真實的牽繫。回想起來，我想我應當是愛過你，但我一開始心中只有自己而不懂得如何愛人，後來我又看得清楚，你心裡那個位置早已不會再有別人。真風，我的恩人，你可以當我的朋友嗎？或許我早該用我的真心這樣問你，像你請求朝夏當你的老師那樣，請求你成為我的摯友、我的兄長。

　　朝夏是一個宇宙，望海是遊走內外的彗星，而你則是這宇宙裡的安居者，你將自己的生命如積木一樣安放在這宇宙中應有的位置。但這一切卻沒有我容身之處，我太高傲不願屈居海濱小鎮，而當我走出小鎮來到大世界，卻發現自己如微塵般被淹沒在茫茫人海裡。我後悔，但我已經回不去了，我無法死心回歸海角成為那宇宙裡次要的一員。我擁有自由，卻完全不知道自己有了自由以後要做什麼。

　　我無法敬愛朝夏，因為我無法理解朝夏；但我可以敬愛轟教授，因為我能夠理解他。他就是一個學者，為了某個字詞的用法可以和同僚激辯一下午，然後回書房花好幾天翻幾十本書抄證據，連吃飯都忘記。他是一個這樣的學者。我做這樣的比較請你不要生氣，但在我眼中，他看待古典文學的態度正如你看著朝夏，仰慕而傾情。而這樣的一個人，他在這茫茫無邊的大世界裡接納了我，接納我這無能又彆扭的女人，讓我待在這個對他來說神聖無比的知識殿堂。那一天，他告訴我他愛我，他用拉丁文說我的眼睛很漂亮，pulchra es oculi tui，他不敢用常用的語文，他說的時候不敢看著我。我是哭著寫完這段話。

　　我沒有馬上答覆他，因為我非常惶恐，我不斷地問自己：我能愛他嗎？我能像你那樣的去愛一個人嗎？我何德何能得到這樣一個人的愛？而我有那樣的真情去回報他嗎？我能夠不以「大學者之妻」的名號沾沾自喜，而用我最澄澈的心去與他相對嗎？最後我終於下定決心，我去告訴他我敬愛他，願以他的家為我的家，我不是一個好情人，但我像倦鳥戀巢般甘心渴慕成為他的妻子。

　　我最親愛的真風，我的摯友，我的兄長，請接受我這個不懂事的女孩子最貪心的請求，請你打開你宇宙的大門容納我，請你讓我以索拉鎮為我的故鄉，請你成為一座橋樑，溝通我與你所守護的那個世界，那個源於朝夏而實踐於你的世界。請你將我嫁往我人生的歸宿，並請讓你所代表的那個世界成為我心靈的歸處。

　　期盼你的回音，並希望你知道你擁有我最最真誠的情感與祝福。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　凜音

 

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

 

　　朝夏過世那天真風幾乎沒有哭，他一開始只是愣愣的蹲下來，握著那隻逐漸冰涼的手，模模糊糊想著為什麼自己的體溫沒辦法讓那隻手暖回來。他不知道自己維持那樣不動有多久，直到好像有人在推他，好像有人叫他的名字問他朝夏怎麼了，好像有人抱著他在哭，凜音抱著他在哭，他才想到自己應該要動，於是眼淚才流下來。凜音幫他抬起朝夏的手臂，他抱起那具身體，回屋子一路上他都只覺得很錯亂。這是朝夏，這具沒有靈魂的身體是朝夏，但離去的那個靈魂也是朝夏，他突然覺得自己一向認識的朝夏應該是那個靈魂才對，他懷裡這具軀體反而因為太過真實而顯得虛假。

　　更衣、入殮、喪禮、下葬。真風到最後都還處在某種奇異的心情裡面，進教堂時他都還在像一個領主般的思考著，思考怎麼告訴他的領民朝夏是誰，朝夏應當怎麼被他們紀念。直到傍晚他與凜音回到領主府，他走進朝夏房間整理東西，看見那張空蕩蕩的床鋪，枕頭上還留著凹痕。他才突然像是失去所有力氣那樣跌跪在床緣，劇烈的痛楚終於貫穿他的五臟六腑，他崩潰的哭嚎著，幾乎發不出一點聲音。

　　他以為朝夏一直都會在這裡。

　　之後好一陣子他都整天待在自己房裡，他不想去花園，他只要看到一株植物長得不好就覺得朝夏留給他的花園要毀了；他不想去圖書室，他不知道自己還為什麼要繼續讀書；他更不想經過朝夏房門。朝夏不在了，但那還是朝夏的房間，永遠只會是朝夏的房間。

　　將他從這裡面喚醒的是凜音。那天凜音拿著信，一臉內疚的告訴他自己要離開索拉鎮到都城的大學去，他這才好像醒過來，發現原來時間仍然在流，原來其他人仍然在自己的生命道路上往前走，原來自己還是必須繼續活著。日出日落，陽光無比刺目，他不願意卻不得不逼視的現實世界，一個沒有朝夏的世界。

　　他回到花園，來到朝夏過世的那個地方，發現輪椅還在原處沒被收走，但不知是誰把它推到路旁樹叢下。木材因晨露而濡濕，一個多月以來旁邊樹木上纏繞的藤蔓已經爬上輪椅椅背與扶手，開出幾朵美麗的紫色花朵，成了一個別具一格的幽靜小角落。

　　「謝謝。」真風說，說完以後哭著笑了，覺得自己有點自作多情。

　　真風將那輪椅就留在原地。

 

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

 

　　「留依，」真風蹲在玫瑰花圃裡，用手試著土壤，「土太溼了。」

　　「老爺，因為前幾天都下雨。我會注意澆水量。」

　　「不然就運些乾土來鋪。」

　　「是，老爺。」

　　留依走開去忙，真風扶著地慢慢站起來，這才覺得膝蓋有點發痠。自己真的是開始老了，他心想。他走回屋子，在門口餵鳥的小水盆撈水把手洗淨，水盆旁邊的鳥兒木雕是望海當年帶來給朝夏的，他還記得它們來自小亞細亞。

　　望海說，朝夏好像就是離去了，這世界放他離去了，而後他與這世界再無一點干係。真風明白望海的感受，但那卻不是真風自己的想法。該怎麼說呢？如果這世界不是一個球而是一個完全的平面，如果平面上沒有任何高低的阻礙物，那麼不管朝夏在這樣的一個世界上走得多遠，只要真風還願意看，只要他努力凝視著遠方，朝夏的身影應該就永遠不會從他眼中消失。

　　這就是真風每一天讀書的心情。

　　他不曾把這些話跟望海說，他知道沒有必要。在這個名為朝夏的宇宙裡，他和望海走著不同的道路，正如樹木不必告知鳥兒自己看見的景色，而它們都能各得其所。

　　松風已經過世，他臨終時一直說很遺憾；他希望能與丹尼爾葬在一起，那是他晚年最像家人的生命，但他又覺得身為基督徒就該葬在教堂的神聖土地上。真風答應了松風的心願，他與留依在松風死後將橡樹下的貓骨掘出，用棉布包好裝入木匣，放在松風的棺木裡一同下葬。

　　圖書室桌上放了幾封信，真風一一拆開，其中一封是望海與真彩寄來，信封裡有小小一束幾根柔軟細髮，信中說真彩產下一子，依星辰列島風俗將嬰兒毛髮分贈親友作為祝福，真彩沒有親友，但特別說希望贈一份給「索拉鎮的好領主」。

　　身旁突然傳來輕盈腳步聲，翻書翻到一半的真風轉過頭，看見一隻白貓對他喵喵叫。

　　「日安，費莉西雅。」真風說。

　　白貓走向前，假踱幾步，而後一使力跳上真風膝頭，把自己在真風腿上盤成一圈。真風摸摸牠的頸項，白貓瞇起眼睛，溫柔的發出呼嚕聲。

 

　　（第八章　最終章　完）

　　（蒼穹之翼　全文完）


End file.
